HIATUS
by Akira Yasuhiro
Summary: .
1. Chapter 1

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, berikan Hyuga Hinata padaku, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. #ditabokin**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Tolong Review, Concrit, tapi jangan FLAME, Belum Siap Mental ^.^**

**don't like don't read don't flame OK!**

Kisah ini dimulai saat ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, bermata sapphire, dan berkulit tan berada ditaman. Dia mencium harumnya bunga lavender. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan oleh sesosok gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang tengah tertidur dibawah pohon.

Laki-laki tersebut menghampirinya dan mencium bibir gadis itu. Saat gadis itu terbangun, dia merasakan sesuatu yang terjadi. Ia melihat seekor kuda putih yang mulus dan karena penasaran akhirnya ia mengikuti kemanapun kuda itu pergi.

Tiba-tiba Kuda itu menghilang, dan ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Laki-laki tersebut memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Gadis itu lagi. Sang gadis pun sudah menyorongkan bibirnya

.

5 cm

.

.

4 cm

.

.

3 cm

.

.

2 cm

.

.

Namun semua itu hanya...mimpi.

.

.

'Huuh... aku memimpikan dia lagi,, oh Namikaze Naruto, andai kau tahu perasaanku'

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya dan terburu-buru pergi kekelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

Di dalam kelas Hinata masih memikirkan mimpinya tadi, ibu guru Kurenai menggoda Hinata "Hei Hinata, apa yang sedang kamu pikirkan pagi ini?" sementara itu Kiba memandangi Hinata dari belakang. Kurenai-sensei kembali berkata "Apakah kalian tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang guru senior?"

Hinata bersama teman-temannya sedang berada di kantin, mereka sedang membicarakan mengenai nilai-nilai mereka yang selalu berada di bawah.  
>"Pembangunan rumahmu sudah selesaikan? kau tidak akan mengadakan pesta musim panas dirumah?" tanya Ino.<br>"Aku belum bisa membereskan semuanya, karena ayahku pulang terlambat setiap hari, aku juga sering terlambat sampai rumah" jawab Hinata.  
>"Hei Temari, apa kau tidak bosan selalu membawa kipas di tanganmu?" tanya Ino.<br>"Apa? ini? (menunjuk kipas di tangannya)..ah..kalau anak penjual kipas bosan dengan kipas, lalu siapa yang akan membeli? Hinata-chan..apa kau bosan makan ramen, sebagai seorang putri pemilik restaurant ramen?"  
>Hinata menggerakan jarinya pertanda tidak, "Kau tidak akan pernah bosan makan ramen ayahku"<br>Ino menjawab dengan riang "Itu benar, ramen Tou-san mu benar-benar lezat, aku setuju, aku setuju"  
>"Aku juga setuju". Ucap Temari.<p>

Karin lewat di depan meja Hinata and the gang. "Hi Hyuga Hinata" sapa Karin. Dan Hinata membalas sapaannya "Hi Karin-chan".

Karin mencoba untuk mengambil minuman ringan dari dalam mesin namun minumannya tidak juga keluar.

#Hinata P.O.V

"_Kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memamerkan bakat terpendamku."_

Hinata menurunkan leggingnya dan berjalan menuju mesin minuman dengan yakin dan mantap. Hinata akan melakukan gerakan akrobatik, Hinata meregangkan ototnya dulu dan Hinata menendang mesin minuman itu, dan yeah minuman ringannya keluar. Hinata sukses membuat orang se-kantin berswe ria, dan dia pun berbalik dengan bangga dan bersorak bersama Ino dan Temari. Karin mengambil minumannya.

"Hinata, Apa kau tahu? Namikaze Naruto mendapat nilai sempurna di semua mata pelajaran lagi? Apakah dia manusia?" tanya Ino.  
>"Dia pasti bukan manusia"<p>

Ino dan Temari memandang Hinata dengan aneh.  
>"Dia jin, jin dari hutan" Hinata mulai mengkhayal lagi, Temari dan Ino hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sahabatnya itu.<br>Hinata menceritakan mimpinya "Aku mengikuti kuda putih sampai tiba-tiba kuda putihnya menghilang dan muncul lagi dihadapanku, bagaimana mengatakannya ya, kecantikan kuda putih itu membuatku ingin mengigitnya"  
>"Kamu mengigitnya?" tanya Temari.<br>"Ya, itu pertama kalinya aku mengerti perasaan vampir. Ah! apakah perasaan vampir seperti itu juga? Karena leher satu-satunya perempuan yang dicintai begitu putih dan begitu indah. mereka harus mengigitnya kedalam"  
>"ckckc, dasar! Hinata-chan" Kata Ino sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi kemulut Hinata.<p>

Para siswi berteriak-teriak saat Naruto masuk ke kantin. Mereka terus memanggil "Kyaaaaaaa~ Naruto-kun" yang membuat perhatian Hinata, Temari, dan Ino terpecahkan. Hinata melihat Naruto dengan salting dan jantung berdebar saat Naruto lewat dibelakangnya.

Naruto menuju mesin minuman dan memasukan koinnya, tapi minumannya tidak juga keluar. Karin mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, minum saja punyaku, aku baru saja mengambilnya." Karin menawarkan minuman kalengnya pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak memperdulikannya dan menekan tombol mesin namun masih tidak keluar juga. Karin tertawa pelan.

"Naruto-kun, Kaa-sanku titip salam padamu, oh ya, namaku Karin dari kelas XII IPA 3. Kaa-san kita adalah seorang sahabat loh." Ucap Karin.

Karin menyadari kalau minumannya masih tidak keluar dan dia memanggil Hinata.  
>" Hinata-chan! Ini tidak keluar lagi"<p>

Hinata menelan ludah, Naruto menoleh ke arah nya. Karin memanggil Hinata lagi.

#Hinata P.O.V

"_Ya ampun,, bagaimana ini, sekarang kan ada Naruto-kun, mau dikemanakan mukaku? Kami-sama tolonglah aku."_

Hinata berjalan dengan kaku ke arah mesin dan tidak mau melihat Naruto. Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk mesin lagi tapi masih tidak keluar juga. Hinata bersiap menendang dan meregangkan kembali ototnya dengan ragu. Akhirnya Hinata melakukannya dan minuman pun keluar. Naruto sedikit terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya dan memandang Hinata.

#Naruto P.O.V

"_Ehehe,, apa aku tidak salah lihat? Dia benar-benar gadis yang bodoh."_

Hinata lemas dan pasrah saja akan imagenya dimata Naruto. Karin mengambil minumanya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto menerima minumannya dan pergi, Karin masih mengikutinya. Ino agak kesal dengan sikap Naruto dan dia berteriak-teriak memangil Hinata "Hinata-chan, Hyuga Hinata ! HI!NA!TA!"

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan mendekat, Hinata sudah memasang senyum termanisnya, namun Naruto malah mengambil koinnya didalam mesin, _*hehehehe XD_. Naruto pun pergi dan Hinata terdiam.

Di dalam Kelas Hinata, Temari, dan Ino duduk bersama lagi.

"Hinata, apa tidak sebaiknya kamu mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Naruto-kun? Kita kan hampir lulus sekolah."  
>"Itu benar Ino, mungkin karena aku belum mengaku padanya, dia tidak tahu hatiku, itulah sebabnya dia tidak menyapaku, karena dia malu" Ucap Hinata.<br>"Itu benar! Aku harus mengaku perasaanku dengan baik, tapi bagaimana aku mengakui? Harus pengakuan yang meninggalkan kesal mendalam pada dirinya" Ucap Hinata.

"Aku punya usul Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau menggunakan kostum hantu yang seram dan kau nyatakan cintamu pada Naruto-kun." Usul Temari.

"Idemu tidak buruk Temari." kata Hinata.  
>Temari berkata "Kau mengatakan ini tidak buruk? Apa maksudmu?".<br>Hinata bertanya pada Ino, "Eee, Apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu? kau yang paling baik disekolah"  
>"Ehmm, Hewan menari saat mereka mengaku"<br>"Menari?" tanya Hinata  
>"Ya, ikan, burung, pinguin bahkan lalat rumah juga melakukan ini hewan mengakui cintanya satu sama lain, mereka akan menari. Tarian kawin" jawab Temari.<br>"Tarian Kawin?" Hinata mengkhayal lagi.

Hinata menari balet dan Naruto sebagai penari prianya. Saat Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata menolaknya. Lalu Naruto mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas dan Naruto melemparkannya! *_wkwkwkwkXDDD_. Hinata kesal dengan Khayalannya sendiri.

Hinata masih dikelas dan sedang merapikan buku-buku. Karin mendatangi Hinata.

"Hinata, dimana Kiba-kun, dia kan model kita untuk kelas seni"

"A,aku tidak tahu Karin-chan, mungkin dia di kantin."

Dilorong sekolah Ketiga anak muda sedang bergaya. Ternyata itu Kiba and the gang, Rock Lee dan Chou Jhi. Mereka berjalan menuju kelas. Mereka muncul dengan masing-masing kepalanya dari balik pintu. Karin yang menyadari keberadaan Kiba langsung membawanya _(baca: menyeretnya) _ke dalam kelas.

"Hei hei Kiba-kun, hari ini kau adalah model untuk kelas seni, ayo cepat berpose"

"Baiklah baik karin-chan, bagaimana aku harus berpose?" tanya Kiba dengan malas.

Karin mengatur bagaimana Kiba harus berpose. Para Murid mulai menggambar Kiba. Waktu berlalu, "Ah, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan posisiku ini" batin Kiba. _(Badan membungkuk ke depan, berdiri dengan kaki kanan dan kaki kiri bergantung di belakang)_. "Tapi aku harus bertahan karena Hinata sedang menggambarku dan menatapku juga, ini sakit tapi tidak apa-apa."

Tak lama kemudian. Kiba sekarang bisa berhenti berpose walaupun ia membutuhkan sedikit bantuan dari anak buahnya . Karin berjalan ke sekitar para siswa dan memeriksa gambar semua orang ... kemudian ia berhenti di meja Hinata. Ternyata Hinata menggambar tubuh Kiba... dengan wajah Naruto ! _XDD_  
>_<p>

Setelah sekolah , Hinata pergi ke restoran ramen Tou-sannya untuk membantu. Hinata meminta Tou-saannya menceritakan bagaimana Tou-saannya mengakui cintanya untuk ibunya .

"Tou-san, apa aku boleh tahu bagaimana Tou-san menyatakan cinta pada Kaa-san. Jangan salah sangka Tou-san, ini untuk Temari, dia meminta saran padaku Tou-san". Tapi Hiashi tidak cukup bodoh untuk tertipu atau memang hinata yang cukup bodoh untuk membiarkan apa yang dia tahu . Hiashi menceritakan kisah dramatis tentang bagaimana dia membawa ibunya keluar untuk bertanya , " Apakah kau ingin menciumku atau berkencan denganku ? Apakah kau ingin berkencan denganku atau tinggal bersamaku ? Apakah kau ingin hidup denganku ... atau apakah kau hanya ingin mati bersamaku ? "

Hinata mulai berfantasi ... lagi. Dalam fantasi kali ini , dia melihat Naruto berlari dari kejaran geng haus darah ke sebuah gudang tua . Geng masuk , diikuti oleh seluruh anggota ... termasuk pemimpin mereka : Hinata . Hinata sekarang bergaya lengkap dengan smoy eyes dan rambut norak . Anggota gang mengelilingi Naruto ... dan Naruto melihat peti mati.

Hinata mendekati Naruto ( _yang terlihat sangat takut_! ) dan menanyakan pertanyaan :  
>" Apakah kau ingin menciumku atau berkencan denganku ?... Apakah kau ingin berkencan denganku atau hidup denganku ?... Apakah kau ingin hidup denganku ... atau mati?" Dan ternyata Naruto memilih masuk ke dalam peti mati.<p>

Untungnya, Hiashi memberi saran yang lebih praktis daripada teman-temannya dan menyarankan Hinata untuk membuat surat cinta. Hinata setuju dan keesokan harinya, surat jatuh dari loker Naruto saat dia membuka lokernya. Kemudian, Naruto berjalan di sekitar ruang tunggu tapi tidak menunjukkan tanda apapun pada Hinata, ini membuat Hinata berpikir mungkin Naruto belum membaca surat itu. Ino kembali melakukan aksi yang sama dengan hari kemarin dengan memanggil nama Hinata dengan suara keras dan kali ini, Temari juga ikutan. Naruto berkata, "Apakah kau Hyuga Hinata?" Naruto mendekatinya dengan amplop ditangannya.

Hinata mulai tersenyum, dan mengatakan ia tidak mengharapkan balasan dari Naruto. Hinata memutuskan untuk membukanya di depan teman-temannya yang sedang berkumpul dan dia membuka surat itu. Tapi saat dia membacanya, senyumnya diwajahnya perlahan tapi pasti memudar. Karin merebut surat dari tangan Hinata dan tertawa. Ternyata Naruto tidak membalas suratnya, melainkan Naruto memberi penilaian pada surat Hinata ... dan memberinya nilai D-! _XDDXDDXDD_

Karin mulai membaca surat itu dengan keras sampai menghentikan langkah Kiba. Naruto berkata pada Hinata "Maaf, aku tidak suka gadis bodoh" _(Owhh...Kejamnya dikau Naruto mentang-mentang di Fict ini ku buat kau jadi jenius, padahal di Fict2 laen kan kau orang bodoh Dobe, Naruto: Salah siapa bikin aku jadi jenius!)_

Kiba meminta Naruto untuk meminta maaf dan Naruto membalas dengan dingin, "Untuk apa? Memperbaiki kesalahan-nya?"  
>"Apakah kau hanya melihat kesalahan? Jangan melihat suratnya. Lihatlah isinya!"<p>

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Kiba marah dan bersiap menyerang Naruto. Kiba mengayunkan tangannya tapi Naruto berhasil menghindar. Kiba akan melakukannya lagi tapi terhenti karena Kakashi-sensei datang dan memarahi Kiba sementara Naruto yang menjadi anak emas dilepaskan begitu saja.

Naruto menunjuk poin grafik dengan jarinya yang menunjukkan setiap siswa dan nilai ujian mereka: Hinata dan teman-temannya berada diurutan terakhir. Lalu ia menunjukkan daftar dari 50 siswa yang diberi ruang studi khusus. Naruto mengatakan pada Hinata kalau Hinata hanya membuang-buang waktu dengan memikirkan tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting:  
>Naruto : "Aku benci gadis yang tidak punya pikiran."<p>

Hati Hinata hancur, Hinata adalah siswa dengan skor terendah. Dia memilih berlari di sekitar sekolah, untuk menghilangkan rasa frustasinya. _(wah kalau Author sih pasti maen game ato baca manga kalau mau ngilangin stress, hehehe)_ Hinata lelah dan terhuyung-huyung. Teman-temannya menyuruhnya dia untuk berhenti, tapi dia bersikeras untuk berlari dua laps lagi, meskipun dia basah oleh keringat dan seragamnya berantakan. Teman-temannya memberinya tangan _(harfiah)_ dan berjalan bersamanya di lap terakhir.

Peristiwa pertemuan memalukan Hinata dengan Naruto menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, membuat Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak diinginkan. Saat di kantin semua siswa yang sedang antri makanan juga menggosipkan Hinata. Hinata yang berada dalam antrian hanya tertunduk saat dia meminta makanan pada ibu kantin memberinya porsi yang lebih. Hinata kaget juga dengan apa yang didapatkannya.

Ino, Temari, dan Kiba datang ke rumah Hinata untuk mengagumi rumah barunya, _-?-_, mereka berjalan berkeliling dan menikmati pemandangan dari jendela lantai atas.

Kemudian mereka duduk untuk makan makanan lezat yang disiapkan Hiashi.

"Heemmhh,, Hinata, sebagai seorang gadis seharusnya kau bisa memasak. Ambillah kelas memasak." Ujar Hiashi. "Tenang saja Hiashi-jisan, ji-san tak perlu khawatir, aku yang akan mengurus Hinata" Kata Kiba mendeklarasikan -?- kesanggupannya.

Yang lain menertawakan deklarasi Kiba dan menggodanya, yang membuatnya memukul-mukulkan -?- kepalanya di dinding. Yang memicu serangkaian jerit ... dan bergemuruh

Berikutnya tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang tidak kita semua inginkan _(Lebay)_... GEMPA terjadi! Lantai mulai bergocang semua benda-benda berjatuhan.

Mereka semua bergegas keluar rumah. Rumah Hinata hancur sementara bangunan disekitar rumah Hinata masih berdiri kokoh. _(Aneh, tapi itulah yang Author inginkan, *Di jyuuken Hinata)_

Sementara itu di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana, berita yang meliput gempa bumi dan menunjukkan video close-up ayah memeluk putrinya. Wajahnya muncul di TV dan seorang pria berambut Pirang berteriak, "Oh Oh Hyuga Hiashi?"

Hiashi melihat sekeliling dan melihat bahwa semua rumah lainnya berdiri utuh. Jadi hanya rumahnya yang ambruk? Hiashi tampaknya tidak terlalu senang tentang itu.

Seolah-olah semua yang terjadi pada Hinata belum cukup buruk, sekarang Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian yang tidak diinginkan lagi. Pertama, ada wanita aneh yang terus mengambil gambar dirinya dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Kedua, semua siswa menatapnya dan berseru, "Ini dia Itu dia!" dan tertawa.

Kiba berdiri di depan sekolah dengan megafon atau bahasa kita mah TOA sementara krunya memegang tanda-tanda dan membawa sebuah kotak. Kiba sedang meminta sumbangan!  
><em>Kiba bermaksud baik, tapi dia benar-benar tidak membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih baik<em>. Hinata mencoba untuk pergi tanpa diketahui namun Kiba melihatnya dan menyeret dia masuk dalam acara amal Kiba.

Saat itu Naruto sedang berjalan dan dihentikan oleh Kiba. "Hei Naruto! Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk semua perbuatanmu ini, Kau harus menyumbang."

"Hn. Apa urusannya denganku? Gempa yang menghancurkan rumahnya. Dan bukan aku yang menyebabkan gempa itu." Bela Naruto.

Kiba sempat sedikit emosi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk gempa bumi di hatiku _(Lebay)_, karena kau telah menyakiti Hinata."

Naruto menawarkan untuk berkontribusi 20.000 Ryo _(Anggap aja 1 Ryo sama dengan 1 Rupiah)_ dan akan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak ketika Hinata muncul dari balik tembok dan berkata "Simpan saja uangmu

Naruto-kun, aku tidak akan menerima bantuan darimu meskipun aku adalah seorang pengemis tunawisma!.

Tentu saja, ini tidak mempengaruhi Naruto tapi Hinata belum selesai. Dia meledak marah

"Siapa kau memandang rendah orang-orang seperti itu? Aku berani bertaruh denganmu, semua anak-anak ini terlihat olehmu seperti idiot, ya? Kau pikir kau mengejek kami? Apakah kau benar-benar hebat? Jadi kau memiliki IQ tinggi? Kau murid yang baik? Kau tampan dan tinggi dan ... "

Hinata melanjutkan "Aku juga bisa belajar, aku hanya tidak mau repot-repot melakukannya!"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan" tantang Naruto.

Hinata tidak bisa menarik perkataannya dan harus membuktikannya pada ujian berikutnya untuk mendapatkan salah satu kursi di ruang studi khusus. Itu berarti Top 50! Naruto Jelas tidak percaya padanya,"Aku akan menggendongmu keliling sekolah jika kau berhasil."

Hiashi dan Hinata berada didalam van, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju rumah seorang sahabat lama Hiashi yang menawarkan mereka tempat tinggal. Hiashi senang karena akan bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya yang sudah "seperti saudara" dari sejak lahir.

Ketika mereka tiba di rumah besar milik sahabat Tou-sannya, Hinata mengagumi rumah besar itu. Hiashi dan sahabatnya _(yang ternyata orang berrambut pirang!)_ Melompat-lompat, saling berpelukan seperti anak kecil.

Orang berambut pirang itu bernama Namikaze Minato dan istrinya bernama Uzumaki Kushina.

" Wah, ternyata Hinata jauh lebih cantik dari fotonya, iya kan Kushina?" ujar Minato.

" Aku sangat ingin tahu mengenai Hinata dan aku tidak tahan, akhirnya Aku mencari Hinata di sekolah" Aku Kushina..

Hinata menyadari, Kushina adalah wanita aneh yang mengambil gambarnya tadi pagi. Kushina lalu memanggil anaknya untuk membantu membawakan barang bawaan Hinata dan ayahnya ke dalam rumah.

Sementara Hinata sedang membereskan barang-barang bawaannya, si anak muncul di belakangnya dan bertanya "Apakah kau butuh bantuan?". Hinata berpikir itu anak Kushina-san dan dia berkata " Eh, Tidak perlu.". Saat Hinata berbalik dan mendongak. Dia terperangah tak percaya dengan apa yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Namikaze Naruto ada didepan Hinata.

Hinata berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan bertanya "Kau! Kau..apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
>Naruto dengan tenang menjawab "Hn. Aku tinggal disini, ini rumahku"<br>Kushina-san berkata lewat speaker :"Naru-chan, Hinata-chan, ayo masuk ke Rumah!"

Hinata masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya akan tinggal satu atap dengan Naruto.

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)/(To Be Continued)**

Karena ini adalah Fict pertama saya, jadi tolong di review ya, kalo ada yang review, akan saya lanjutkan. Bye...

Jangan lupa, REVIEW. R n R. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, berikan Hyuga Hinata padaku, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. #ditabokin**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**A/N : Special Thanks to the GazettE dan Super Junior yang telah menemani saya dalam proses penggarapan Fict ini.**

**Yamanaka Emo, Pasta Gigi Gum, Dina Yoon, kaguya sweet princess girl : Arigatou Gozaima sudah mau mereview fict gaje ini, Ini updetannya.**

**don't like don't read.**

Hinata masih shock dengan kemunculan Naruto yang tiba-tiba didepan matanya.

"Naruto-kun, ke..kenapa kau ke..keluar dari sana?"  
>"Karena itu rumah kami"<br>"Ru..rumahmu...?"  
>Kushina-san memanggil Hinata dan Naruto lewat speaker a.k.a TOA "Namikaze Naruto, kenapa kau tidak masuk?, Hinata cepat masuk".<p>

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk masuk ke rumah, tapi Hinata masih lemas dengan kenyataan yang dia hadapi sekarang.

"Apa aku harus membantumu mengangkat barang bawaanmu?"

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.  
>Naruto berkata dengan enteng, "Ah, kau bilang bahkan jika kau hidup sebagai pengemis, kau tidak akan menerima bantuanku, bukan?".<br>Naruto masuk ke rumah sedangkan Hinata masih tidak percaya..

Hinata dan Naruto duduk bersama Tuan dan Ny. Namikaze serta Tuan Hyuga. Mereka semua sudah seperti keluarga.

"Hinata, apakah kau dan Naruto tidak saling mengenal?" tanya Kushina.

"Naruto itu cukup terkenal di sekolah." Jawab Hinata

"Memangnya, anak-anak di sekolah tidak membenci Naruto karena kepribadiannya yang aneh? Naruto juga sombong, dia juga selalu melihat ke bawah dan tidak punya popularitas di hadapan gadis."

Hinata hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

Konohamaru, adik Naruto turun dari kamarnya.

"Hei Konohamaru, kenapa kau tidak segera tidur?" tanya Kushina.

"Aku sedang belajar Kaa-san."

Kushina sepertinya tidak suka dengan jawaban Konohamaru dan berkata "Mengapa melakukan itu?, kau seperti kakakmu saja".

"Cepat beri salam pada Hiashi-jisan dan Hinata-neechan."

"Hiashi-jisan, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Konohamaru."

"Sekarang pada Hinata-neechan"

"Aku tidak mau Kaa-san!"

"Kenapa tidak mau!"

"Dia tampak seperti orang bodoh."

Bletak, Kushina menjitak kepala anaknya dan berkata "Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu Konohamaru!"

Kushina suka pada Hinata dan tampaknya dia akan sangat menyayangi Hinata. Kushina menunjukan kamar untuk Hinata. Kamar itu didesain dengan indah seperti kamar impian para gadis.

"Aaah,, Akhirnya aku memiliki anak perempuan." Kushina benar-benar mengeluarkan semuanya untuk Hinata. Dia bahkan membelikan Hinata sepasang sepatu baru.

Naruto datang dan mengganggu mereka dengan membawa tas Hinata . Kushina turun kebawah. Naruto memandangi Hinata dan membuat Hinata salting.

"Awalnya ruang ini punya Konohamaru"  
>"Aah!"<br>"Namun berkat seseorang, tempat tidur dan meja Konohamaru berdesakan disana (Menunjuk kamar Naruto )"  
>"Gomen, maafkan aku"<br>"Jika kau menyesal, apa kau mau meninggalkan aku sendirian, karena beberapa hari terakhir ini kau telah mengangguku. Aku ingatkan jangan bicara padaku ketika disekolah"  
>"Berbicara? Jangan khawatir, jika rumor aku hidup bersamamu tersebar, ini akan menjadi sakit yang lebih besar bagiku, bukan kau."<br>"Apa maksudmu hidup 'bersama'? Bukankah kau yang datang ke rumahku? Aku mau cuci muka dulu"  
>Naruto keluar menuju kamar mandi.<p>

Hinata frustasi dia mulai memaki-maki Naruto dan berimajinasi lagi. Dalam imajinasinya kali ini, Hinata mengenakan pakain dengan jubah kulit hitam, dia terbang dengan memegang bantal dikedua tangannya. Lalu saat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, Hinata mulai menyerang Naruto dengan bantalnya. Sampai hidung Naruto berdarah. Hinata berteriak "Aku benci pria pintar seperti kau!"

Hinata terduduk dikasurnya dengan bulu berterbangan dimana-mana. Naruto datang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dan Hinata menjatuhkan diri di tempat tidurnya karena malu.

Sekarang giliran Hinata untuk menggunakan kamar mandi. Saat ia duduk di toilet, dia memperhatikan bagaimana hangatnya karena baru saja dipakai Naruto dan dia tertawa. Mereka sekarang punya istilah-berbagi kamar mandi. hehehe

Ketika dia hendak menyikat gigi, dia melihat sikat gigi Naruto, lalu dia meletakan sikat giginya disebelah sikat gigi Naruto. Hinata kemudian merasa sedih lagi ketika dia ingat semua kata-kata Naruto padanya.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Sarapan pagi di kediaman keluarga Namikaze, Hinata memakan sarapannya sambil melihat Naruto yang sedang membaca koran, saat Naruto melihatnya, Hinata langsung mengalihkan penglihatanya.

#Hinata P.O.V

"_Kami-sama, aku masih tak percaya kalau aku sarapan dengan Naruto-kun."_

Hinata masih saja curi-curi pandang ke arah Naruto, Sementara itu Naruto terus saja melihat Hinata dengan pandangan sinis.  
>Tuan dan Ny. Namikaze memuji sup buatan Hiashi, Hinata tersedak karena salting dilihatin Naruto. Hiashi, Minato, dan Kushina langsung menolong Hinata.<p>

Karena Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk sampai ke sekolah dari kediaman Namikaze, Naruto dipaksa untuk pergi bersamanya. Pada awalnya Naruto mengatakan kepada Hinata untuk berjalan di belakangnya tapi kemudian Naruto berhenti dan Hinata menubruknya.  
>"Naruto-kun kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti?"<br>"Hanya untuk hari ini saja"  
>"Apanya?"<br>"Pergi ke sekolah denganmu. Jika ada yang melihat, ini akan merepotkan"  
>"Oke"<br>"Jangan mengatakan apapun"  
>"Aku tidak akan"<br>"Jangan bertindak seperti kau mengenalku"  
>"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya"<br>"Pergi jauh kebelakang"

Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan mulai memaki-maki Naruto lagi, _'Aku tidak percaya, selama 3 tahun ini aku menyukai seorang pria yang brengsek dan mengerika seperti Naruto. Aku rasa aku telah membuang-buang banyak waktu dengan percuma.'_

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan lagi.  
>"Mengapa kau begitu lamban?"<br>"Mengapa kau menunggu ketika kau mengatakan agar aku tinggal dibelakang"  
>"Menunggu katamu, kau jalan didepanku!"<br>"Mengapa? Kenapa kau terus berubah-ubah?"  
>"Karena kau pendek, bukankah sulit bagimu untuk mengikutiku? Aku tidak ingin disalahkan kalau kau terlambat, jalan didepanku, aku akan melihatmu dari belakang"<p>

Hinata berjalan pergi dan Naruto melihat ke belakang, untuk memastikan menjaga jarak. Naruto tahu ada pria mesum yang bersembunyi di semak-semak. Jadi ini alasan Naruto meminta Hinata jalan duluan.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Di sekolah, Ino bersiap untuk make over rambut Temari. Dia punya sisir, jepitan, gunting, yang lengkap. Hinata masuk dan mengumumkan " Teman-teman, aku akan belajar sangat keras dan masuk Top 50 dan membalas dendam untuk kebanggaan kita yang telah dilukai."

"Hinata, di mana rumah teman Hiashi-jisan?, kita dapat pulang bersama"

"Mengapa kau menanyakannya Kiba-kun?"

"Apakah masuk akal bagi seorang pria untuk tidak tahu di mana gadisnya tinggal?"  
>Ino memukul Kiba. "Ino, kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tahu!"<p>

" Apa kau ingin ditendang juga?"

~~ the GazettE ~~

Hinata dan beberapa orang lainnya tetap tinggal kelas setelah sekolah. Tapi dia adalah satu-satunya orang benar-benar belajar. Dia membalik buku catatan dan menyadari sesuatu yang besar ... dia tidak tahu apa-apa!

Dia memutuskan untuk melihat ruang studi khusus dan dia merasa takjub melihat betapa menakjubkannya kelas itu. Diruang itu ada AC, komputer pribadi, dinding kedap suara. . Naruto juga ada di kelas itu sedang membaca buku tapi bukan buku pelajaran. Seorang gadis menghampiri Naruto, Hinata yang melihatnya agak kesal. Hinata melihat data statistik nilai murid2. Dia menyadari betapa jauhnya jarak nilainya dengan Naruto.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Naruto datang menghampirinya, Naruto bertanya pada Hinata apakah dia akan pulang. Hinata jadi semangat, dia merasa Naruto ingin pulang bersamanya.

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang membawakan tas Hinata .. Kiba ingin mengantar Hinata pulang. Tapi Hinata tidak ingin rumahnya diketahui sehingga Hinata mengajak Kiba untuk naik kereta bawah tanah, dan melompat keluar saat pintu kereta hampir tertutup.

Kemudian Hinata pergi kembali ke sekolah dan berharap Naruto menunggunya. Ternyata sekolah sudah sepi tanpa ada Naruto atau siapapun, hanya Hinata seorang.

Ternyata Naruto sedang duduk di rumah, sambil makan buah ketika Kushina bertanya,

"Naruto, di mana Hinata? Mengapa kau pulang sendirian? Hinata kan belum terbiasa dengan jalan di sekitar sini, lagipula di luar kan ada orang gila."

Naruto tampaknya masih tidak peduli. Tapi kemudian dia mengingat pria mesum sebelumnya saat dia pergi ke sekolah tadi.

"Huh, ini sangat menyebalkan. Kaa-san aku keluar dulu!"

~~ the GazettE ~~

Benar saja, Hinata melihat pria mesum itu dalam perjalanan pulang. Pria itu meminta Hinata melihat alat kelaminya. Hinata mana mau, Hinata mulai bersiap berperang namun saat dia menendang, sepatunya lepas dan pria itu membawa kabur sepatu Hinata.

Karena itu sepatu pemberian calon mertua, Hinata mau tidak mau harus mengejar pria itu sambil berteriak "Kembalikan sepatu ku!"

Pria mesum itu akhirnya berhenti dan ingin membuat kesepakatan dengan Hinata : Dia akan memberikan kembali sepatu itu, asalkan Hinata mau melihatnya.

Hinata meminta waktu untuk menyiapkan diri lahir dan batin. Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik napas panjang, Hinata membuka matanya. Pria itu mulai membuka kancing jaketnya dan Hinata mulai panik dia tidak ingin melakukannya tapi harus demi sepatunya. Mata Hinata melotot dan ketika dia berkedip, Naruto menutup matanya dan membalikan badan Hinata.

Saat pria mesum itu bugil tampak depan menunjukan apa yang dia miliki dan tidak dimiliki oleh Hinata yang melihatnya adalah Naruto. Naruto marah melihat itu.

Pria mesum itu kabur. Naruto melihat Hinata dan langsung mengejar pria mesum itu. Hinata masih deg-degan tapi dia menyadari ditangannya ada sesuatu ternyata itu belanjaannya Naruto. Pria mesum itu berlutut untuk memohon ampun pada Naruto. Pria mesum itu baru saja melakukan hal seperti itu dan dia juga memiliki sebuah keluarga. dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi.

Naruto membiarkan dia pergi ... setelah dia mendapatkan sepatu Hinata kembali. Ketika Naruto mengembalikan sepatunya. Hinata bertanya "Apakah Naruto-kun datang karena khawatir pada ku?.  
>"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" (Memegang sebuah tas belanjaan) "Aku membeli ini."<br>"Tapi bagaimana kau datang pada waktu yang tepat?"  
>"Itu hanya nasib burukku."<p>

Hinata hanya tersenyum, "Naruto-kun, memangnya apa yang kau beli, apa aku boleh minta sesuatu? Aku haus." Naruto memberinya es loli.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Dikamar, Hinata mencoba untuk belajar. Dia merasa terganggu oleh kilas balik saat Naruto menyelamatkan dia. Hinata tertawa penuh semangat. Tapi kemudian dia marah ketika dia ingat saat Naruto berkata: " Aku benci gadis bodoh". Hinata memutuskan untuk mempelajari dan "menunjukkan kepada mereka bagaimana dia melakukannya."

Dia mulai dengan matematika ... kemudian memutuskan untuk memulai dengan bahasa Inggris ... kemudian Jepang ... kemudian dia memutuskan bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan menyerah.  
>Kushina datang dengan membawa snack malam yang terlambat<p>

"Hinata, istirahatlah sebentar. Ahahahaha,, aku selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal seperti ini : membuat camilan larut malam dan mengatakan anak-anakku untuk beristirahat setelah belajar"  
>"Eh, Oba-san, Naruto tidak makan cemilan tengah malam?"<br>"Tidak, bukan itu. Naruto tidak pernah belajar sama sekali. "  
>Hinata tersedak makanannya karena kaget. '<em>Naruto yang luar biasa jenius yang mendapatkan nilai ujian yang sempurna dan mengetahui segala sesuatu tidak belajar. Emang sih orang yang jenius itu tidak akan mudah dikalahkan oleh orang pandai sekalipun.'<em> "Naruto benar-benar jenius."

Kushina mengangkat bahu dan bertanya "Apa gunanya mendapatkan nilai ujian yang sempurna, Dia? Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali."

~~ the GazettE ~~

Ternyata Kushina seorang blogger juga, hehehe. Lalu Kushina menunjukan foto-foto Konohamaru kecil.

"Ah, Oba-san, Konohamaru mirip sekali dengan Naruto-kun."  
>"Hinata-chan, apakah kau ingin melihat sesuatu yang lucu?"<br>Tiba-tiba Kushina menunjukkan gambar-gambar seorang gadis kecil pada Hinata.

Hinata terkejut melihat betapa gadis itu tampak seperti Naruto. Kushina menyeruput tehnya dan bertanya, "Benarkah? Semua gambar ini ... adalah Naruto!"  
>"Hinata, aku begitu ingin punya anak perempuan. Ketika aku hamil, aku begitu yakin itu adalah anak perempuan dan aku pergi keluar dan membeli pakaian gadis, sepatu, mainan. Tapi, tidak, itu ternyata anak laki-laki. Karena akan sia-sia hanya membuang semuanya, maka aku mendandani Naruto kecil dan memperlakukannya sebagai seorang putri. Ini berlangsung untuk sementara waktu ... sampai akhirnya semuanya terbongkar di kolam renang. Aku pikir bahwa itulah mengapa anakku begitu dingin."<p>

Hinata meminta satu foto Naruto yang berpose memonyongkan mulutnya.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Keesokan harinya, Hinata tidak bisa berhenti tertawa tentang penemuannya baru-baru ini. Teman-temannya yang cepat tanggap melihat kelakuan anehnya dan bertanya "Apa ada yang salah padamu Hinata-chan?"  
>Tiba-tiba, Naruto muncul dikelas Hinata dan menyebabkan kegemparan.<br>"Hyuuga Hinata, bawa seragam olahragamu dan ikuti aku"  
>"Seragam olah raga?"<br>Kemudian Hinata menyadari kalau seragamnya tertukar. Hinata dan Naruto keluar.

Sedangkan seluruh kelas sedang melihat melalui jendela kelas, Hinata dan Naruto saling bertukar seragam. Hinata tersenyum licik.  
>"Naruto-kun, Mengapa kau tidak mau memakainya? Kau harus menggunakan pakaian anak perempuan sekarang?". Hinata menunjukan foto Naruto memakai baju perempuan.<p>

Ketenangan Naruto menghilang saat dia menyadari apa yang Hinata pegang. Naruto langsung mengejar Hinata untuk mendapatkan fotonya kembali. Ini terlihat seperti film india, ada kejar-kejarannya, hehehe.

Kiba dan Karin panik ketika mereka melihat Naruto dan Hinata main kejar-kejaran seperti sepasang kekasih! Mereka berdua mencoba untuk pergi sehingga mereka bisa mengganggu Naru - Hina, tetapi Temari dan Ino menahan mereka.

Naruto membuat Hinata terpojok dipohon.

"Baiklah-baik Naruto-kun, aku akan memberikan fotomu, tapi ada syaratnya, Naruto-kun harus bersedia menjadi tutorku untuk tes yang akan datang."

"Hinata, ingat, tes tinggal seminggu lagi, dan aku bukan Tuhan."

Hinata mendesah "Aku mengerti kok. Jika aku mendapat nilai yang baik, taruhan batal, Naruto-kun tak harus menggendongku, dan aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa lagi pada Naruto-kun."

"Benarkah?" Lalu Naruto mendekat seperti mau mencium Hinata.  
>Semua orang yang melihat di jendela shock. Tapi tak terjadi apa-apa.<p>

~~ the GazettE ~~

#Di Kediaman Namikaze

Naruto dan Hinata sedang belajar Matematika. Sesi ini tidak berjalan dengan baik.  
>"Hinata, Dengarkan aku baik-baik, pertama kau gunakan x untuk mencoba menemukannya"<br>"Apa itu x?

Naruto diam saja.

"Aku bertanya apa yang x?"  
>"Alphabet!"<br>"Aku tidak tahu apa itu?"  
>"Kita tidak tahu, x adalah nomor yang tidak diketahui"<br>Naruto mengajari Hinata berbagai rumus logaritma.

Lalu Naruto berbicara tentang bilangan biner tapi Hinata malah menjawabnya dengan ngawur. Naruto frustrasi dan berteriak padanya: "AARGGHH!".

"Hinata, bagaimana bisa ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak kau ketahui!"

"Memangnya kau tahu segalanya?"

Hinata memegang sebuah Poster dari Super Junior dan bertanya "Apa kau tahu siapa orang-orang ini?"

Hinata memiliki momen pintar sendiri saat dia mengatakan nama-nama anggota Super Junior. _*Gomen, karena Author gak hapal personelnya SuJu, jadi nggak di tulis._

Naruto kemudian mengajarkan sedikit trik nya yang akan membantu Hinata untuk fokus. Naruto menggambar titik hitam di langit-langit.

"Ambil nafas dalam-dalam sambil memfokuskan pandanganmu pada titik hitam itu. Kau harus melakukan hal ini sampai kau hanya melihat satu titik"

~~ the GazettE ~~

Naruto dan Hinata belajar bersama lagi. Konohamaru berteriak padanya dengan mengatakan Hinata bodoh. Hinata tidak bereaksi sama sekali atas perkataan Konohamaru. Naruto terkesan karena akhirnya Hinata bisa belajar cara berkonsentrasi.

Naruto kemudian jatuh tertidur di meja Hinata sambil menungguinya belajar. Hinata membisikkan ucapan terima kasih, meskipun Naruto tidak bisa mendengar.

Kushina masuk ke kamar Hinata membawa snack malam dan menemukan Hinata dan Naruto tidur di meja. Dia menjerit dan berbisik pada suaminya untuk memotret mereka berdua.

~~ the GazettE ~~

#Keesokan harinya di Konoha High School

Sekarang hari ujian. Naruto berkata pada Hinata "Lakukan dengan baik". Hinata tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

Hinata mengerjakan test nya dan semua mungkin berjalan lancar.

Nilai diposting segera setelah semua test selesai. Hinata mengecek skor Naruto. Hinata lega karena Naruto masih menjadi nomer satu yang sempurna meskipun Naruto tidak bisa tidur karena membantu studinya.

Di sisi lain, Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksa nilai Hinata. Mereka melihat satu sama lain.

"Selamat Naruto-kun, kau mendapat peringkat pertama...lagi."

"Kau juga melakukannya dengan baik."

Hinata melihat nilainya dan ternyata dia berada di peringkat 50 dan berhak atas ruang study khusus itu.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto dan gemetar penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun."

Naruto menarik tangannya dan mengatakan "Aku tidak ingin berjabat tangan, aku ingin fotoku."

Hinata memberikan fotonya dan Naruto mengambilnya. Naruto memberi peringatan untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun dan berjalan pergi.

Hinata terlalu senang, suasana hatinya juga baik, Hinata berteriak pada Naruto, "Terima kasih!"  
>Senyum terpancar di wajah Naruto yang tak dilihat Hinata.<p>

Tapi sesaat sebelum Naruto pergi, Kurenai-sensei muncul dan mengingatkan Naruto kalau dia kalah taruhan : "Kau harus menggendongnya"  
>Hinata mencoba untuk menjelaskan kalau taruhan itu sekarang sudah batal tetapi para siswa dan Kurenai-sensei menolak untuk mendengarkan Hinata dan mulai berteriak : "Gendong!Gendong!Gendong!"<p>

Naruto melihat Hinata dan belum bereaksi sedikitpun.

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)** Bukan! Tapi **To Be Continued**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! **^.^ Flame Allowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, berikan Hyuuga Hinata padaku, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. #ditabokin**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**don't like don't read**

Teman-teman Hinata mulai berteriak "Gendong, Gendong". Sementara itu Naruto diam tanpa ekspresi. Sedangkan Hinata panik sambil memegang bibirnya. Dia mendekati teman-temannya dan berteriak

"STOOPP!

kontan membuat semua temannya diam seketika.

Hinata mendekati Naruto dan berkata " Jangan salah paham, Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini".

"Hyuuga Hinata, aku tahu ini akan terjadi, seperti yang kukatakan, kau selalu terlihat menyedihkan" kata Naruto.

"Apa!" Seru Hinata terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku katakan bila kita hidup bersama? Kau akan gila bukan?" Ancam Hinata.

Naruto melotot.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau bertindak seperti kau begitu polos, namun pada akhirnya kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, aku benar-benar tidak tahan" kata Naruto sinis.

Sementara itu teman-teman Hinata melihat mereka dengan curiga.

"Ayo, naiklah ke punggungku"

"Lupakan!"

Naruto memegang tangan Hinata, "Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Tidak, Naruto-kun"

Tiba-tiba Kiba datang, "Namikaze Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan, lepaskan tanganmu" kata Kiba.

Naruto masih belum mau melepasnya, Kiba berlari kearah Naruto dan melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangan Hinata.

"Kau lagi" Seru Naruto.

"Ya benar, kenapa?" tantang Kiba.

Kiba lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, aku sudah mendengar berita itu dan aku benar-benar bangga padamu, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tidak percaya saat kau bilang kau sedang belajar keras, jadi aku akan menggendongmu keliling sekolah kapanpun engkau mau" kata Kiba sambil bersiap menggendong Hinata.

Hinata tidak mau namun Kiba memaksa. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata namun Kiba melepaskannya. Teman-teman Kiba menaikkan Hinata ke punggung Kiba. Kiba akhirnya berhasil menggendong Hinata dan pergi berkeliling.

Kiba menggendong Hinata berkeliling sekolah, sementara itu Ino dan Temari mengejarnya, Kiba akhirnya menurunkan Hinata di taman.

"Kiba apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau lakukan itu disituasi seperti ini?" Tanya Ino.

Kiba melihat Hinata yang cemberut.

"Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah Hinata-chan?".

"Tentu saja" Jawab Ino dan Temari bersamaan.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau masih menyukai Naruto, meskipun ia telah menghinamu seperti itu" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Apa yang hebat dari dia, dia mempunyai lidah yang tajam (_maksudnya kalau ngomong nyakitin hati_), ia mempunyai bakat dalam merendahkan orang lain, egois, angkuh dan tak berperikemanusiaan," kata Hinata marah.

"Lalu apa sekarang kau membencinya?" Tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mari tinggalkan semua, tetapi katakan padaku, dapatkah kau masuk ke kelas khusus?" Tanya Temari.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Teman sekolah Hinata mulai bergosip dengan berita masuknya Hinata ke dalam kelas khusus, mereka sangat iri pada Hinata. Sementara itu Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun senyum Hinata hilang ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah wanita yang dipermalukan Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata bisa meneguhkan hatinya untuk belajar di kelas khusus. Ia masuk ke ruang kelas, namun kelas ternyata sudah dimulai. Kakashi-sensei menyuruhnya agar cepat duduk, ketika Hinata berjalan ke tempat duduknya ia melihat Naruto yang sedang membaca buku dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata.

Naruto mengajari teman ceweknya untuk mengerjakan soal, dan Naruto diberikan minuman, namun Naruto menolak, sementara itu Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sampai-sampai Kakashi-sensei memarahinyanya. Naruto menengok ke arah Hinata, namun Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan buku.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Saat jam istirahat para guru berkumpul diruang guru, wakil kepala sekolah (Kakashi-sensei) mempertanyakan keberadaan Hinata di 50 siswa teratas, karena biasanya dia berada di kelas bawah.

"Dengan kerja keras kita bisa melakukan itu semua." kata Kurenai-sensei.

Para sensei yang lain juga curiga, bagaimana siswa seperti Hinata bisa masuk 50 besar. Mereka menganggap Hinata melakukan kecurangan.

"Ah, paling kalian IRI" bela Kurenai-sensei.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita hanya bisa menunggu dan kita lihat, Jumat ini kelas satu akan pergi piknik dan kelas dua akan pergi untuk perjalanan lapangan, hanya saja kelas ketiga yang sedikit bermasalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kata Kakashi-sensei.

Kurenai-sensei mengangkat tangannya, "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan kompetisi atletik? Kompetisi ini akan meningkatkan konsentrasi siswa. Kelasku akan melawan Kelas Asuma-sensei."

Asuma-sensei protes, "Ah? Kenapa harus dengan kelasku? Aku tidak mau."

"Hei, bukankah kau selalu berkata bahwa kelasmu itu lebih baik daripada kelasku Asuma?"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, kita adakan kompetisi atletik, kelas Asuma-sensei melawan kelas Kurenai-sensei" kata Kakashi-sensei.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Asuma-sensei memberikan informasi itu kepada siswanya, dan bisa ditebak semua siswanya tidak sepakat. Sementara itu Kurenai-sensei juga memberikan info kompetisi itu kepada siswanya. Dengan semangat Kurenai-sensei memberikan motivasi agar kelasnya memenangkan kompetisi itu dengan mempertaruhkan semuanya. Namun tak ada satupun yang merespon.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya "Sensei menyuruh kami untuk memberikan semuanya, lalu apa yang kita dapatkan dari kompetisi ini?"

Kurenai-sensei berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, jika kalian menang, kalian semua akan ku traktir pizza!"

Semua siswa bersorak, "YEEEAAAAHHHH...!"

~~ the GazettE ~~

Siswa Kurenai-sensei mulai melakukan latihan-latihan kecil untuk dapat memenangkan pertandingan tersebut. Alih-alih ikut latihan Kiba malah melatih teman-temannya untuk trik lari estafet. Hinata berusaha keras untuk melakukan sebaik mungkin.

Tiba-tiba Naruto lewat dan melihat latihan mereka.

"Acara ini sangat lucu" kata Naruto.

Hinata dan teman-temannya menoleh.

"Hey Namikaze Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau memata-matai kami, jangan menangis bila kelas kami menang" kata Kiba.

"Kelasku tidak tertarik dengan pertandingan ini, jadi kalian menang" kata Naruto.

"Apa katamu? Maksudmu kami menang karena kalian tidak serius" seru Kiba emosi.

Hinata menahan Kiba, dan mengatakan "Naruto-kun, kelasmu itu pengecut, karena mereka yakin kalah, kalian seperti ayam yang kehilangan induknya dan cenderung untuk membuat keributan."

Naruto mati kutu.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Keesokan harinya_._

Pertandingan dimulai, kelas Hinata sungguh sangat semangat menyambut pertandingan itu, sementara kelas Naruto pada ogah-ogahan.

Pertandingan pertama : Pertandingan jalan bersama dengan kaki di kaitkan satu sama lainnya.

Kelas Hinata dapat melakukan itu dengan kompak, dan akhirnya mereka menang, sedangkan kelas Naruto sering kali terjatuh..kelas mereka kalah.

Pertandingan kedua : tarik tambang. Kelas Hinata dan kelas Naruto berusaha keras agar mereka menang.

Tiba-tiba Kushina datang dan duduk di belakang Naruto. Menyadari keberadaan Naruto, Kushina lalu bersembunyi, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan curiga.

Kembali ke pertandingan, kelas Hinata hampir saja kalah, namun dengan semangat Kiba, teman-temannya bisa memenangkan pertandingan itu, semuanya bersorak.

Saking senangnya dengan kemenangan kedua mereka, Hinata sampai-sampai memeluk Kiba, Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa sinis,_,(hahha cemburu)_

Pemanasan putaran kedua dimulai, Kiba mengajak bicara Naruto.

"Naruto, kelas kami pasti akan menang lagi kali ini."

"..." Naruto tidak merespon.

Sementara itu Kurenai-sensei dan Asuma-sensei berduaan mereka saling sindir.

Pertandingan ketiga : lari estafet.

Hinata dan Naruto akhirnya ambil bagian dalam pertandingan ini, pertandingan dimulai, pada pemain pertama kelas Hinata unggul, pemain kedua _(pemainnya wali kelas masing-masing_) kelas Hinata kalah.

Menyadari tidak akan cepat sampai, Kurenai-sensei melempar tongkat ke arah Hinata, dan dengan baik Hinata berhasil menangkapnya, Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga dan berhasil menyusul pemain ketiga dari kelas Naruto, namun ketika mau sampai ke pemain ke empat, Kiba, tiba-tiba Hinata terpesona dengan tatapan Naruto yang menatapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya._ (jadi kan Kiba ada disebelah Naruto, tiba-tiba di mata Hinata hanya ada Naruto__saja)_.

Akibat tidak fokusnya pandangan Hinata akhirnya tongkatnya meleset ke tangan Naruto. Naruto tidak memegangnya dia kemudian mengambil tongkat dari temannya, sambil lari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Kau memang gadis yang bodoh" ujar Naruto.

Hinata sempat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kiba mengambil tongkat Hinata dan berlari menyusul Naruto namun sayang Kiba tetap kalah.

Kelas Naruto merayakan kemenangannya. Sementara itu Hinata berusaha kabur namun ketahuan teman-temannya, sementara itu Kiba terkapar di tanah sambil menyesali kekalahannya. Naruto membantunya bangun.

"Hey Naruto jangan pikir kau menang" teriak Kiba

"Hey apa kau selalu berteriak jika kau kalah bertarung" kata Naruto sedikit menyindir.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 2-1, namun tidak ada pizza buat kelas Hinata, karena Kurenai-sensei akan membelikan mereka pizza jika mereka menang 3 kali, semua siswa kecewa. Saat istirahat Hinata ternyata bersembunyi dibalik tempat duduk ia takut dengan teman-temannya, namun temannya memergokinya, penyidangan Hinata dimulai, semua temannya menyalahkan Hinata namun hanya Kiba yang membelanya,namun teman-temannya tidak mau tahu, gara-gara Hinata mereka tidak dapat traktiran Pizza. Kiba akhirnya mau mentraktir teman-temannya pizza namun karena uangnya tidak cukup akhirnya Kiba tidak bisa membelikan mereka Pizza.

Tiba-tiba Kushina datang dan mengaku sebagai fans Hinata, Kushina akan mentraktir mereka semua pizza. Dan akhirnya mereka semua berfoto dan bernyanyi bersama.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Malamnya badan dan kaki Hinata sakit semua, ia mengeluh kesakitan dikamarnya. Hinata keluar kamar dan berjalan dengan perlahan.

"Kau belum tidur? "tanya Naruto.

Hinata kaget dengan keberadaan Naruto yang tengah mendengarkan ipodnya.

"Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau kau saja berusaha sangat keras" kata Naruto.

"Aku harus bekerja keras, aku iri padamu yang pintar segala hal."

"Mengapa kau memberikan tongkat itu padaku padahal kau hampir menang, kau pasti dihabisi teman-temanmu" kata Naruto.

Hinata membenarkan.

Tiba-tiba Kushina lewat dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Awalnya mereka kecewa namun Kaa-sanmu datang dan membelikan kami Pizza jadi semua berjalan lancar" kata Hinata.

"Apa Kaa-san membelikan kalian Pizza? Kaa-san adalah tukang pembuat onar dikeluarga" kata Naruto heran. Mendengar hal itu Kushina cemberut.

"Namun aku menyukai Kushina-basan. Aku merasa sangat senang Kushina-basan pergi ke sekolah, aku merasa bahwa Kaa-sanku sendiri yang datang, walapun ada Tou-san dan Obaa-san namun aku lebih senang dengan keberadaan Kaa-san" kata Hinata.

Mendengar hal itu Kushina tersenyum lebar.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Kushina sibuk melihat foto pertandingan Naruto dan Hinata di laptop bersama Minato.

"Minato, bagaimana kalau kita berlibur sebelum liburan musim panas?" tanya Kushina.

"Itu ide yang bagus Kushina" jawab Minato dengan semangat.

Seluruh keluarga Naruto dan Hinata makan malam di Ichiraku Restaurant sekaligus sebagai perayaan keberhasilan Hinata menempati peringkat 50 besar.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Naruto-san, selama ini kau telah menjadi tutor untuk putriku." Kata Hiashi.

Sementara seluruh keluarga menikmati makanannya, Naruto hanya diam sambil mendengarkan ipodnya dan memandangi Hinata sinis.

Setelah makan malam Minato dan Hiashi bernyanyi bersama. Hinata dan Kushina terlihat sangat senang, berbeda dengan Naruto yang cuek,,sibuk dengan ipodnya sendiri.

Akibat kebanyakan minum Hinata mabuk dan berkata ngelantur.

"Ayah, dia mengatakan aku menyedihkan, dia berpikir kita menumpang dengan mereka" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Benarkah?" kata Hiashi.

Keluarga Naruto tak enak dengan hal itu semua.

"Kau selalu menganggap remeh aku, dan selalu memberi komentar yang pedas, aku membencimu" kata Hinata.

Kushina sedih mendengar hal itu."Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?" Tanya Kushina.

"Tentu saja tidak, Oji-san, Oba-san, Konohamaru, aku menyukai kalian tapi Naruto, aku membencimu".

"Benarkah?" tantang Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan surat cinta yang kau berikan padaku? Hinata."

Hinata sudah tidak kuat berdiri, Hinata akhirnya setengah pingsan.

"Naruto, gendong dia" suruh Kushina.

Akhirnya Naruto pulang dengan menggendong Hinata, Kushina sangat senang melihatnya.

Hinata setengah sadar, ia kaget karena ia berada di punggung Naruto.

"Turunkan aku, mengapa kau menggendongku" kata Hinata.

"Bukankah kau sudah tidak menyukaiku tapi kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat?" Kata Naruto.

Hinata memegangi dadanya.

Hinata panik dia mendorong Naruto dan akhirnya...Hinata terjatuh kebelakang.

~~ the GazettE ~~

Kushina membuka laptopnya lagi dan mencari beberapa gambar. Kushina ingin memberikan foto itu pada Hinata, namun Hinata masih tidur, akhirnya Kushina memasukkannya ke buku Hinata._(itu foto pas Hinata ma Naruto lagi ketiduran pas lagi belajar)._

~~ the GazettE ~~

Susana kelas Hinatasangat ramai sementara itu Hinata sibuk ngobrol bersama Ino yang sedang menata rambutnya, Ino bertanya mengenai fasilitas di ruang belajar kelas khusus.

"Apa benar ada AC-nya?" tanya Ino,

Hinata membenarkan, "Aku harus mengenakan lengan panjang karena dingin."

"Aku dengar kalian dapat komputer."

Hinata membenarkan, "Internet-nya sangat cepat. Jika main game akan sangat menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba Kibadatang, dan seperti biasa Kiba memberikan perhatian yang luar biasa pada Hinata.

"Kiba-kun, tolong ambilkan buku Matematikaku"

Ketika Hinata membuka bukunya foto yang diselipkan Kushina terjatuh, Kiba mengambilnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat foto Hinata bersama Naruto. Begitu pula Ino dan Temari.

Hinata heran dengan kelakuan temannya, lalu mengambil foto itu. Hinata terbelalak dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ino merebut foto itu, "Ya ampun! Hyuuga Hinata, apa ini! Mengapa kau tidur dengan Namikaze Naruto?" teriak Ino.

"Kami tidak tidur bersama!" kata Hinata membela diri.

Kabar tentang foto itu mulai tersebar diseluruh sekolah dan keadaan sekolah menjadi kacau, Hinata akhirnya mengaku, "Teman-teman, eh se...sebenarnya a..a..aku tinggal se...seru...serumah dengan Na...Na...Naru...to."

"APA...!" teriak Kiba, Ino, Temari, Lee, dan Chouji.

"Apa kami boleh mengunjungi rumah Naruto-kun?" tanya Ino.

Tapi Hinata menolaknya. "Tidak, tidak."

~~ the GazettE ~~

Naruto masuk kelas, ada pemandangan yang aneh. _(hahah temen-teman kelasnya itu pada ngakses blognya Kushina yang ada fotonya yang sedang tidur ma Hinata)_. Naruto lalu duduk dan membuka mejanya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat foto itu menjadi wallpaper di komputer kelasnya,_ (ahahah Naruto stress berat.)_

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)** Bukan! Tapi **To Be Continued**

**Review!Review!Review!Review! Flame!Flame!Flame!**^.^

Tolong Klik tulisan berwarna biru di bawah ini yah (^.^)


	4. Chapter 4

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, berikan Hyuga Hinata padaku, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. #ditabokin**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**don't like don't read**

Hinata menunjukan rumahnya pada Temari dan Ino.

"Sekarang, cepatlah pergi, kalau Naruto melihat hal ini, maka akan buruk akibatnya"

Bukannya pergi, Temari dan Ino malah bergerak maju menuju pagar rumah Naruto, mereka terpesona dengan bangunan rumahnya. Hinata mengajak mereka untuk pergi tapi mereka malah bertanya dimana kamar Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Kushina keluar.

"Apa kau sudah pulang Hinata-chan, aku melihat kau membawa teman."

Kushina mengenali Ino yang seorang Fashionista dan Temari yang waktu itu ikut lomba lari estafet.

"Kushina-basan, mereka hanya ingin tahu di mana aku tinggal" ucap Hinata.

Hinata mengajak Ino dan Temari untuk pergi tapi Kushina mengajak mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Kushina langsung menarik tangan Ino dan Temari ke dalam.

Kiba melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dan dia menghela napas dan bertampang sedih.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Di dalam rumah Kushina menyajikan es krim strawberry untuk Ino dan Temari. Mereka berbincang dengan sangat menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya Naruto datang,

"Kalian semua mengalami waktu yang menyenangkan disini".  
>Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Menyebarkan berita itu tidak cukup, kau bahkan membawa temanmu pulang untuk bermain"<br>Hinata mencoba menjelaskan, tapi Konohamaru menyelanya,

"Hinata, apakah ini rumahmu?"

Kushina menjawab "Akulah yang membawa mereka masuk, para siswi bertanya apakah aku ini ibumu atau kakakmu?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kushina.  
>Naruto marah dan berkata dengan nada keras,<p>

"Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau menguji kesabaranku? Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak main-main denganku, berhenti melangkah dan mengganggu hidupku, berapa banyak lagi yang akan kau lakukan? Kita harus belajar untuk menahan diri"  
>Kushina berdiri mendengar perkataan putranya dan membalas ,<p>

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Aku orang yang mengambil foto itu, aku juga yang mempost-nya ke dalam blog, mengapa kau begitu keras pada Hinata?"  
>"Kaa-san, kau juga! Tolong segera tutup blognya"<br>"Apa hakmu mengganggu hobi dan minat Kaa-sanmu?"  
>"Membuat anakmu terganggu, apa ini hobimu?"<br>Kushina menghela napas,

"Yang ingin aku katakan adalah aku mendengar tentang hal itu sekarang, apa yang salah dengan rumor itu, apa yang sangat tercela tentang hal itu?"  
>Naruto hanya menghela napas dan beranjak ke kamarnya.<p>

Ino dan Temari memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Apakah tidak lebih baik kalian pulang setelah makan malam?" pinta Kushina.

"Tidak usah Kushina-basan, terima kasih" ucap Ino dan Temari.

"Akhir pekan ini, kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke pantai, kalian harus ikut. Dan kalian cukup membawa pakaian renang saja, sisanya aku yang akan mengurusnya."

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Kiba sedang berbicara ditelepon dengan ayahnya.

"Tou-san, aku minta tolong"

"Minta tolong apa? Apa kau sakit?"

"Aku butuh uang"

"Berapa?"

"1.000 Ryo, eh tidak tidak, 2.000 ryo, tunggu, 3.000, aku butuh 3.000 Ryo. Aku akan meyimpannya untuk pernikahanku nanti."

"apa 3.000 itu cukup?"

"Cukup."

"Tou-san akan mengirimkan uangnya nanti."

"Terima kasih banyak Tou-san"

"Memangnya, apa yang sebenarnya akan kau lakukan dengan uang 3000 itu?"

Kiba berpikir.

"Apa Tou-san sedang bercanda?"

Ayahnya berteriak dan berkata "Iya Tou-san bercanda, jangan bertindak seperti orang mampu, apa kau mencoba meminta 3 juta dariku, kau bahkan menyewa rumah, berhati-hatilah berpikir hal yang tidak berguna, cepat pulang, semua orang di rumah khawatir tentangmu, apa kau mendengarkan aku"

Kiba berkata "Aku akan tenang jika aku kaya"

Lalu dari belakang ada seorang pria bangun dari tidurnya dan berkata pada Kiba kalau ini daerah kekuasaannya. Pria itu mendekati Kiba,

"Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta dan masalah uang?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Pria itu menjawab "Jatuh cinta adalah karena kau berjuang melawan nasibmu, karena kau membayar semuanya itulah sebabnya kau merasa kesepian, ketika kau bosan hidup di dunia ini atau ketika kau merasa hidup terisolasi, cinta adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki kekuatan utuk membuat dunia tampak indah"

Kiba bingung dan terus berkata "Apa?"

Pria itu berkata lagi "Itu berarti kau tidak tahu cinta dapat membuat seseorang kesepian juga, itulah sebabnya kau menaruh kata-katamu seperti itu".

Kiba masih tidak mengerti, Pria itu berdiri dan Kiba ikut berdiri juga. Pria itu berkata lagi,

"Apakah kau menyerah terhadap cintanya, hanya karena itu? dalam hidup mu dan harapanmu? tidakkah kau menyesal terhadap Van Gogh yang telah membuat hidupmu sengsara, lebih dari yang kami lakukan".

Kiba makin bingung kenapa Van Gogh.

Pria itu melihat ke dalam gedung, disana ada lukisan Van Gogh.  
>"Apakah kau tahu tentang kisah cinta Van Gogh?" Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.<br>"Bahkan jka aku meletakkan semuanya untuk dipertaruhkan, bahkan jika aku kehilangan segalanya, aku tidak akan menyesal, kau hanya bisa mengatakan kau sedang jatuh cinta, kecuali kau dapat melakukan itu".

Pria itu pergi, Kiba menghentikannya karena ingin berkata sesuatu tapi pria itu tetap pergi.

Kiba sepertinya mendapatkan semangat kembali, dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri

"Itu benar Inuzuka Kiba, bisakah kau hanya mengatakan kalau kau telah benar-benar jatuh cinta sebelumnya? sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum mengaku pada Hinata, bahkan jika kau benar-benar mengaku sebelumnya, apakah itu benar-benar penting? bahkan jika aku kehilangan segalanya, aku tidak akan menyesal mencintaimu"

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan dia berhadapan dengan Naruto yang juga keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto melihatnya dengan tajam dan melewati Hinata begitu saja, tapi Naruto kemudian berhenti dan berkata,

"Dengarkan baik-baik, ada sesuatu yang lebih aku benci di dalam hidup, ketika orang-orang sepertimu dengan otak kecil tidak tahu situasi, bahkan tidak memahaminya dengan jelas namun bertindak seperti kau tahu, marah dan mengganggu orang lain, jangan biarkan aku mengulang hal yang sama lagi, apa yang aku katakan sebelumnya, kau adalah orang yang super menyebalkan, itu bukan kata-kata kosong".

Naruto pergi dan Hinata masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hinata menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri di dalam hati

"Waktu itu dengan surat, bahkan didepan orang banyak, aku tidak pernah menangis ketika aku dimarahi oleh dia"

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Naruto dikamarnya sedang melihat blog ibunya, dia menghela napas.

Hinata sedang berbicara ditelepon dia berkata dia baik-baik saja dan bisa mengatasinya karena ini sudah sering terjadi, Hinata berkata kalau Naruto mungkin salah paham padanya dan dia juga akan marah kalau dia jadi Naruto.

Naruto dikamarnya ternyata mendengar pembicaraan Hinata ditelepon.

Hinata kembali mengingat saat Naruto memberikan surat cinta yang ditulisnya, saat Naruto berkata kalau dia benci gadis bodoh, saat Hinata pergi ke sekolah bersama Naruto, saat Naruto menolongnya dari pria mesum, saat belajar bersama, saat Naruto mengejarnya karena foto masa kecil Naruto, saat Naruto tertidur ketika mengajarinya, saat berjabat tangan dengan Naruto, Saat Naruto menggendongnya dan saat Naruto marah-marah tadi. Hinata mengingat semuanya.

Hinata dan Naruto ada di jendela kamarnya (Jendela kamar mereka bersebelahan) masing-masing merenungi semua yang terjadi diantara mereka.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Pagi hari dikediaman Namikaze.

Kushina, Ino, dan Temari sudah bersiap-siap dengan rencana mereka ke pantai. Naruto turun dari kamarnya mengenakan seragam sekolah tapi dia tidak tampak begitu semangat. Hinata muncul,

"Ayo kita segera berangkat" Ajak Hinata.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto dan memintanya untuk bersiap-siap.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan pergi 2 hari 1 malam untuk berkemah hari ini."

Naruto tanya lagi "Bagaimana dengan sekolah?"

Kushina menjawab kalau dia sudah memberitahu sekolah.

Naruto mendapat Video call dari Konohamaru. Konohamaru berkata "Onii-san, aku diculik saat bangun tidur aku sudah ada didalam mobil".

Minato juga berkata "Ayo cepat keluar, ini akan menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik untukmu". Kushina juga sudah menyiapkan barang-barang Naruto.

Ada yang datang, Hinata melihat ke layar monitor, dia melihat ayahnya dan ayahnya bilang ada yang mau ikut dan ternyata itu Karin.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Dikelas 3-7, kelas terasa sepi karena tidak Hinata and the gang. Semua siswa tampak tidak bersemangat. Kiba bertanya pada temannya kenapa Hinata, Ino dan Temari belum datang. Lalu Kurenai-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Kurenai-sensei Hinata belum datang, juga Ino dan Temari."

Kurenai hanya menjawab kalau mereka sedang bersenang-senang dan pergi ke pantai.

Kiba terkejut mendengarnya, dia berkata "Kurenai-sensei, apa sensei tidak tahu betapa berbahayanya dunia saat ini? Karena para gadis pergi ke pantai."

Kurenai-sensei menjawab "Bukan hanya para gadis tapi Naruto dan keluarganya juga".

Kiba bangkit dari kursinya saat Kurenai-sensei berkata Naruto.

Kiba keluar dari kelas membawa tasnya. Dia melihat isi saku celananya dan yang ada hanya sedikit uang saja. Kiba berpikir bahwa dia harus mendapatkan uang tapi dia bingung apa yang akan dia lakukan. Kiba melihat Guy-sensei datang mengendarai vespanya, Kiba seperti mendapatkan ide hebat dikepalanya.

Kiba menghampiri Guy dan memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Guy malah mengira dia baru datang. Kiba menjawab kalau dia pergi lebih awal karena ada keperluan mendesak. Kiba lalu berakting sedih minta dikasihani.  
>"Aku mendapat kabar kalau bibiku mengalami kecelakaan, mereka ingin aku pergi sekarang untuk melihatnya".<br>Guy mulai terpengaruh, "Kalau begitu cepat pergi sekarang."

Kiba berkata "Aku harus pergi secepat mungkin tapi aku tidak punya uang. Apakah sensei mau meminjamiku vespa sehari saja? Bibiku sedang sekarat."

Kiba berhasil mendapatkan vespa Guy.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Sekelompok anak-anak SD didampingi gurunya akan menyeberang jalan, sang guru meminta murid-muridnya untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas untuk tanda kalau mereka sedang menyeberang jalan. Kiba berhenti sebentar untuk memberi jalan dan berkata mereka lucu.

Saat dia akan melanjutkan perjalanannya dia dihentikan oleh seorang gadis. Gadis itu meminta Kiba berkunjung ke tokonya dan memberikan Kiba pemantik api plastik , gadis itu juga berkata kalau Kiba cute. Kiba membaca tulisan yang tertera pada pemantik apinya "Rumah pijat". Kiba melanjutkan perjalananya.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Rombongan Hinata tiba di pantai dan mulai mendirikan tenda. Karin keluar dari mobil dengan memakai bikini yang seksi sementara Hinata dan yang lainnya pake baju renang yang biasa aja. Kushina menyuruh anak-anak untuk mengambil minumannya sendiri. Hiashi berkata pada Hinata bukankah dia membeli bikini. Kushina menjawab kalau Hinata terlihat sangat murni dan cantik seperti itu, pesona gadis-gadis SMA harus murni.

Naruto datang bersama Konohamaru setelah ganti baju. Konohamaru berkata pada Hinata,

"Apa kau benar-benar membawa pelampung padahal aku juga sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi"

Hinata beralasan kalau dia tidak pandai berenang.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto yang duduk tapi dia malah tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur di depan Naruto.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah mengejek.

Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan mengejar Naruto, Naruto lari tapi Hinata jatuh lagi.

Naruto tanya lagi "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak harus menyakiti diri seperti ini.

Hinata kesal mendengarnya dan mengejar Naruto lagi.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Kiba masih dalam perjalanan menuju pantai dengan vespa Guy-sensei. Tiba-tiba vespanya berhenti. Kiba mengira bensinnya habis. Kiba menendang vespanya dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya karena dia tidak punya uang. Kiba melihat tangki bensinnya dan dia tidak melihat apa-apa karena didalam tangkinya gelap. Kiba mengeluarkan pemantik apinya yang tadi dan menyalakannya. Lalu dia mau melihat isi tangkinya dengan bantuan nyala api itu. Tapi pemantiknya malah jatuh kedalam tangki dan meledak mengeluarkan api. Kiba berteriak sekuat tenaga. Ban vespanya melayang membuat nelayan takut. Dari TKP vespa Kiba keluar asap hitam pekat.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Hinata, Ino, dan Temari bermain air. Hinata memakai ban karet anak-anak dipinggangnya. Kemudian mereka berfoto_._

Karin lewat ternyata dia mengambil bola yang sedang dimainkannya bersama Konohamaru dan Naruto. Karin menggandeng tangan Naruto. Hinata kesal melihatnya.

Kushina memanggil anak-anak untuk makan semangka. Mereka semua menuju ke tenda. Tapi Konohamaru menghentikan Hinata dengan memanggilnya. Konohamaru mengejek Hinata. Hinata kesal dia mengejar Konohamaru. Konohamaru mengatai Hinata "bong, bong, bong. Bong". Mereka kejar-kejaran sampai ke tepi pantai. Konohamaru masuk ke dalam air dan meminta Hinata mengejarnya. Hinata takut karena dia tidak memakai ban karet. Konohamaru mengejeknya dengan berkata kalau Hinata tidak bisa berenang.

Lalu Hinata melihat Konohamaru seperti tenggelam. Hinata mengira Konohamaru sedang bercanda padahal beneran tenggelem. Konohamaru teriak "selamatkan aku, selamatkan aku". Hinata baru sadar kalau Konohamaru sungguh akan tenggelam. Hinata berteriak-teriak meminta tolong. Hinata memberanikan diri terjun ke air. Kushina berkata pada semuanya kalau dia meminta mereka naik untuk makan semangka tapi kenapa mereka (_Konohamaru-Hinata_) malah turun ke air.

Hinata berusaha menolong Konohamaru, dia menarik tubuh dia juga tidak bisa berenang. Jadilah mereka berusaha selamat bersama-sama. Sementara itu orang-orang didarat belum menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Hinata dan Konohamaru.

Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata dan Konohamaru awalnya dia tersenyum karena mengira mereka sedang bermain tapi dia akhirnya sadar dan berlari ke arah mereka. Semua panik.

Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata dan Ino menyelamatkan Konohamaru. Kushina khawatir dengan keadaan Konohamaru. Sementara itu Naruto batuk-batuk dia meminum air laut dan Hinata masih shock.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Malam tiba, mereka semua membakar ikan laut. Konohamaru terserang flu. Karin mendekati Naruto, tapi Naruto nampak kurang nyaman. Kushina kesal melihatnya.

"Naruto bawakan teh hangat untuk Hinata" Suruh Kushina.

Karin menawarkan diri, "Biar aku saja Kushina-basan"

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau melanjutkan membakar daging."

Naruto berdiri menjalankan perintah ibunya.

Hiashi menyelimuti Hinata yang tengah duduk sendiri. Hiashi berkata,

"Perasaanku masih tidak enak sampai sekarang, tadi aku kebetulan berada di dalam gundukan pasir waktu itu."

"Tak apa Tou-san."

"Aku sebagai Ayah merasa gagal karena tidak berbuat apa-apa tadi, aku tidak bisa bergerak karena didalam pasir dan aku melihat mu berjuang didepan mataku."

"Maafkan aku Tou-san" Hinata meminta maaf pada ayahnya.

Naruto datang mengganggu kemesraan ayah dan anak.

"Apa kau mau teh hangat?" Naruto menawarkan teh untuk Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya.

"Terima kasih banyak Naruto, jika tidak karenamu, Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Aku akan membuat makan malam yang lezat sebagai rasa terima kasihku."

Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto berkata pada Hinata "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana berenang, tapi kau tetap nekat?"  
>"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku berteriak tapi tidak ada yang mendengarku"<br>"Kau benar-benar pembuat masalah, sejak hari aku bertemu denganmu, tidak ada hari damai dalam hidupku"  
>"Kenapa kau memarahi aku lagi? Aku masih tidak enak badan"<br>"Tidak enak badan?"

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Dari tempat memanggang terdengar teriakan keras. Ternyata Kiba datang dengan baju compang camping dan tubuh hitam legam akibat ledakan tangki tadi, hahahaha.

"Di mana Hinata-chan?" tanya Kiba.

Kushina mengecek ke dalam tenda disana dia melihat Hiashi dan Minato yang akan tidur berdua, sementara dia akan tidur dengan Konohamaru yang sedang sakit. Para wanita juga masuk ke dalam tenda yang lain bersama Konohamaru, satu-satunya laki-laki yang ikut nimbrung.

"Konohamaru, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kushina.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaa-san," lalu Konohamaru melihat ke arah Hinata. Dia ingat saat Hinata berusaha menarik tubuhnya, Hinata merasa Konohamaru melihatnya saat Hinata tanya kenapa, Konohamaru langsung buang muka.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Sementara itu Naruto tengah asyik main gitar. Kiba datang duduk disebelahnya. Kiba sudah berganti pakaian dan itu pakaian Naruto yang dipinjamnya.

Kiba berkata "Aku sudah tahu kau menyelamatkan Hinata, seharusnya aku datang lebih awal."

"Apa kau datang kesini karena Hyuuga Hinata?"

Kiba menjawab "Tentu saja, bahkan jika kau seorang pemuda jenius, kau masih seorang laki-laki yang berdarah panas, siapa tahu kau mungkin berubah menjadi binatang, tentu saja aku harus tinggal dan melindunginya".

Naruto tersenyum "Kenapa kau tidak datang dan tinggal dirumahku?".

"Apa ada kamar kosong?"

Naruto kembali memetik gitarnya. Kiba memberi peringatan kepada Naruto untuk tidak berpikiran aneh, karena dia selalu mengawasi Naruto.

Naruto memotong kata-kata Kiba "Apa kau begitu menyukai Hinata?"

Kiba merasa canggung untuk menjawabnya, "Tidak peduli apapun, aku harus segera mandiri agar Hinata-chan bahagia, itulah keinginan terbesarku".

Naruto tersenyum "Benarkah? Hinata dan kau agak cocok".

Kiba senang mendengar pemikiran Naruto tentang dia dan Hinata. Kiba berkata "Kau dan Hinata tidak cocok satu sama lain bahkan jika Hinata mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu, itu hanya emosi sesaat, hei Namikaze Naruto,mari kita berteman"

"Tidak" jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, terserah, aku juga tidak ingin berteman denganmu"

Dibalik mobil Hinata mendengar semua pembicaraan Naruto dan Kiba. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Kembali ke sekolah, para siswa sedang melihat pengumuman tentang universitas. Hinata, Ino, dan Temari tampak lemas setelah melihatnya. Mereka bingung karena begitu banyak universitas tapi dimana tempat bagi mereka. Hinata meminta mereka agar bisa bekerja keras karena masih ada 2 bulan lagi. Temari memandang Hinata dan berkata "Apa ini keyakinan seseorang yang masuk 50 besar dalam waktu seminggu?". Ino tersenyum sepertinya dia punya ide cemerlang.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Ino dan Temari main ke rumah Hinata. Mereka belajar ditemani Kushina serta makanan kecil.

"Lebih baik kalian bertanya pada Naruto jika ada yang tidak dimengerti, karena buat apa Naruto ada disini?" Saran Kushina.

Mereka tersenyum. Kushina keluar dari kamar.

Temari membuka buku pelajaran Hinata. Di dalam buku itu terdapat banyak catatan yang dibuat Hinata mengenai hal-hal yang harus dikerjakannya dengan Naruto. Temari membacakannya : Tokyo Tower, berciuman ditempat yang banyak orang, Berjalan dijalan yang indah sambil berpegangan tangan, berbicara ditelepon sepanjang malam, menikah. Hinata berusaha merebut bukunya karena buku itu penuh dengan Naruto. Ino berteriak ke arah kamar "Hinata-chan!".

"Awalnya aku mengira Naruto itu kurus sekurus batang korek api, tapi setelah apa yang terjadi diperjalanan, aku menyadarai kalau Naruto benar-benar, Seorang manusia" Ucap Ino.

Temari berkata "Sepertinya dia bekerja keras, otot punggungnya terlihat sangat tegas".

Hinata malu tapi mesem-mesem mendengarnya. Hinata mengajak teman-temannya untuk belajar.

Mereka mengerjakan pertanyaan pertama: ¼ dikalikan -8 dengan satu. Dan mereka bingung apa jawabannya. Lalu lanjut ke pertanyaan ke-2, tapi mereka tidak bisa juga. Temari dan Ino memberi isyarat dengan menunjuk kamar Naruto. Hinata tidak mau, tapi Temari dan Ino memaksanya untuk pergi pada Naruto.

Hinata mengendap-endap di depan kamar Naruto. Temari dan Ino mengawasi dari balik pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata memohon untuk tidak melakukan ini. Terpaksa Temari dan Ino turun tangan. Temari memegangi Hinata dan Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto mempersilahkan untuk masuk. Ino dan Temari mendorong Hinata ke depan pintu.

Hinata muncul dari balik pintu, didalam kamar Naruto sedang bermain dengan Konohamaru.

"Naruto-kun, apa kaupunya waktu luang?"

"Tidak"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Itu benar"

Hinata menutup pintu tapi Ino dan Temari mendorongnya masuk ke dalam.

Hinata mengutarakan maksudnya pada Naruto, "Eh, Naruto-kun aku dan teman-temanku mengalami masalah saat belajar, apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku tidak mau"

"Aku mohon, hanya satu menit saja, tidak 30 detik saja"

"30 detik itu buang-buang waktu"

Hinata "Kenapa buang-buang waktu, 30 detik adalah nasib kami". Naruto akhirnya mau juga.  
>"Apa yang tidak kau pahami tentang pertanyaan ini?". Hinata bingung. Naruto terpaksa menjelaskan dari awal. Waktu bergulir tepat 30 detik selesai pekerjaan Naruto. Naruto menyuruh Hinata membawa bukunya. Hinata berterima kasih padanya.<p>

Hinata, Ino, dan Temari kembali ke kamar untuk mempelajari apa yang sudah ditulis Naruto. Mereka merasa sangat mudah solusinya dan mudah dimengerti juga. Lalu mereka lanjut kepertanyaan selanjutnya dengan senang. Waktu berlalu mereka bingung lagi dan menghela napas bersamaan.

Konohamaru dan Naruto sedang belajar, Hinata muncul dibalik pintu dengan suara lirih. Naruto jengah dengan keberadaan Hinata. Naruto melihat Hinata dan Hinata berkata "Satu lagi"

Naruto sudah siap untuk tidur, dia juga sudah masuk selimut, tapi Hinata muncul lagi dan bertanya, "Apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

Hinata tanya pertanyaan berikutnya.

Sekarang Naruto sudah tidur, Hinata muncul lagi. Naruto kesal, "Kemarikan bukumu dan datang lagi setelah 15 menit"

Hinata menunggu diluar. "Hinata-chan, kau harus pergi, ini sudah 15 menit" ucap Ino dan Temari bersamaan.

"Tapi aku takut"

Ino memintanya untuk cepat.

Hinata berkata "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya"

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari merunduk semua. Naruto melemparkan buku Hinata dan berkata "Jangan datang ke kamarku lagi". Naruto menutup pintunya, Braakk!

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Di sekolah, kelas 3-7 sedang ramai-ramainya. Hinata, Ino dan Temari sedang mempelajari apa yang mereka pelajari kemarin.

"Hei bagaimana kalau Naruto menjadi guru kita? Akhir pekan ini kita harus ke rumahnya" Usul Ino.

Hinata "Kau gila, kau melihat bagaimana dia dan kau berani seperti itu lagi?"

Salah satu teman Hinata mengambil buku Hinata. Teman sekelas Hinata jadi tahu kalau Hinata dibantu Naruto menyelesaikan soal-solanya. Teman-teman sekelas Hinata meminta ikut untuk diajari Naruto.

"Hei apa kalian sudah tidak punya harga diri?"

"Memangnya dengan harga dirimu itu kau bisa masuk universitas Kiba?" jawab teman-temannya.

Kiba marah mendengar perkataan temannya itu. Lee dan Chouji berusaha meredam kemarahan Kiba. Tapi akhirnya mereka berdua malah bergabung dengan murid-murid yang minta diajari oleh Naruto.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Dirumah, Konohamaru dan Naruto yang baru datang melihat begitu banyak sepatu dirumahnya. Naruto terkejut melihat murid-murid kelas 3-7 ada di ruang tamunya. Murid-murid dengan kompak berkata " Hallo Sensei!".

Konohamaru tanya pada ibunya "Kaa-san apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Naruto, mereka datang untuk bertemu denganmu"

Hinata duduk selonjoran disofa . Murid-murid dengan kompak berkata "Namikaze Naruto, tolong ajari kami juga".

Naruto menghela napas. Naruto berkata pelan dan lirih "Hinata Hyuuga".

"Kalian" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kepada murid-murid kelas 3-7 "Maafkan aku, aku tidak mau, aku sangat lelah"

Kushina menarik tangan Naruto dan memohon. Hinata bersembunyi di sofa. Naruto melihat Hinata "Hinata, keluar!". Hinata sembunyi dia tahu akan dimarahi Naruto. Ino dan Temari membangunkan Hinata dan mendorongnya kedepan Naruto.

Hinata memelas "Hanya sekali"  
>"Hinata , kau benar-benar…"<br>"Hanya sekali, tolong selamatkan kelas 3-7 kami"  
>All murid : "Kami tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikanmu sepanjang hidup kami, kami tidak akan pernah lupa, tolong selamatkan kami"<p>

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Kiba mengamati rumah Naruto. Naruto mengajari teman-temannya Hinata. Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan penuh kekaguman 

"Ada objek yang ditempatkan 2kg di permukaan air. ditambahkan 10 newton gaya, akan mengakibatkan 4 newton gesekan. Pada saat ini, maksimum percepatan objek dapat diperoleh? Untuk pertanyaan ini, kita harus menggunakan rumus F = ma. F setara dengan Ma. "F" di sini berarti? Force , "M" adalah massa, "A" adalah percepatan, Apa yang kita inginkan adalah "a", Jadi "a" akan sama dengan F / m, dengan gaya 10 newton, dan 4 newton gesek, Sehingga daya bersih akan menjadi ..."

Hinata ke dapur dan membantu Kushina menyiapkan peralatan makan.

"Oba-san, apa yang akan dimakan untuk makan malam? Bagaimana kalau asam manis dan daging?"

"Tidak" ucap Konohamaru.

"Apakah Naruto tidak suka asam manis dan daging?"

Kushina membenarkannya.

Naruto ke dapur.

"Apakah kau lelah Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja"

"Apa Naruto-kun ingin minum air?" Hinata menawari Naruto tapi Naruto sudah mengambil airnya dari teko.

"Naruto-kun ini lebih dingin"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Hinata terus menawari Naruto airnya saja, tapi Naruto tetap tidak menginginkannya dan pergi begitu saja. Hinata cemberut. Konohamaru mengejek Hinata dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Hinata kembali membantu Kushina tanpa semangat.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze.

Kushina menerima telepon. Kushina sepertinya mendapatkan ide brillian. Ia mengatakan kepada lawan bicaranya kalau dia akan segera pergi kesana. Kushina tampak repot.

Kushina dan Konohamaru sudah berganti pakaian dan akan pergi.

"Hinata, kau harus menyiapkan makan malam sendiri"

"Iya, Oba-san"

Konohamaru bertanya pada kakaknya, "Kenapa Nii-san tidak ikut?"

"Naruto harus belajar karena sudah kelas 3" jawab Kushina.

Kushina dan Konohamaru pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto berdua saja dirumah.

Naruto akan pergi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata

"Pergi untuk membeli makan malam"

"Aku akan membuatnya untukmu, terima kasih untuk hari ini dan kemarin".

Naruto tidak begitu percaya pada kemampuan Hinata.

Hinata membuka buku-buku resep masakan. Hinata melihat satu masakan namanya "Hawaii loco moco"  
>Hinata membaca resepnya "Tempatkan patty daging tebal di wajan panas. Kemudian tambahkan saus daging. Letakkan telur goreng setengah matang di atasnya. Titik utamanya adalah untuk memakannya dengan kuning telur". Hinata merasa ini bagus dan dia akan menunjukan kemampuannya pada Naruto.<p>

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Sementara itu keluarga Namikaze kecuali Naruto pergi ke restoran ayah Hinata. Mereka makan malam bersama. "Kaa-san, apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Konohamaru

"Tujuanku meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto dirumah agar mereka bisa berdua dan bisa bermesraan,,hahha," Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Minato menutup telinga Konohamaru.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Naruto turun dari lantai atas untuk meminta makan malamnya karena dia sangat lapar, sesampainya didapur ternyata Hinata mengacaukan dapur ibu Naruto.  
>Naruto terkejut melihat kondisi dapur,<p>

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata meminta maaf, "Aku sedikit menggosongkannya sedikit".

Kemudian mereka makan bersama, Naruto merasa heran dengan masakan buatan Ha Ni,

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto.

" Hawaian loco moco" jawab Hinata ragu.

"Hawai..apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata menirukan gaya tarian Hawai. Naruto mengangkat dagingnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Ini bukan makan malam" kata Naruto.

"Apa kau tak suka?" Tanya Hinata polos.

Naruto menggebrak meja sambil berkata "Apa kau menyuruhku untuk memakannya?".

Hinata langsung diam

Akhirnya Naruto membuat masakannya sendiri. Naruto mengocok telur, menuangkan sebagian telur ke wajan kemudian memasukkan nasi, Hinata mendekatinya dan memberikan saus. Hinata mencicipi masakan Naruto.

"Aku sangat kagum dengan Naruto-kun karena bisa memasak seperti direstauran".

"Kau harus punya otak pintar untuk memasak" Jawab Naruto.

"Aku percaya, kalau demikian ayahku juga pasti pintar, dan Kiba juga".

Naruto sedikit berubah air mukanya, "Apa Kiba pintar masak?"

"Iya, Kiba pintar sekali masak, saat festival, ia bahkan membuat kue beras bumbu dan ubi karamel untuk dijual, enak sekali!".

Naruto sebal dengan perkataan Hinata, ia langsung mengambil piring Hinata dan langsung menaruhnya ditempat piring kotor. Padahal Hinata baru memakannya 1 suap.

$$$$$RukiReitaAoiUruhaKai$$$$$

Sementara itu, seluruh keluarga Namikaze malah pergi karaokean. Namun Konohamaru protes karena sudah malam.

Hinata pergi ke kamarnya dan siap untuk belajar karena ada test bahasa Inggris.

"Meskipun kita selalu bertengkar, tapi ia masih membantuku" kata Hinata pada bonekanya. Hinata mencari buku Bahasa Inggrisnya, namun tidak ditemukan, ia membolak-balikkan buku lainnya namun tetap tidak ketemu, lalu ia ingat buku itu ketinggalan di kamar Naruto saat ia dan temannya belajar bersama. Hinata panik karena di dalamnya ada rencana "masa depan" dengan Naruto.

Hinata pergi ke kamar Naruto dan masuk mengendap-endap. Hinata melihat Naruto sudah tidur. Ia mencari-cari dikamar Naruto dan akhirnya Hinata menemukan bukunya, lalu membuka-buka bukunya, setelah itu melihat foto Naruto bersama Konohamaru. Hinata bersiap keluar kamar namun tiba-tiba Naruto bangun dan memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata kaget setengah mati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, aku kesini mencari sesuatu" jawab Hinata.

"Kau ingin aku percaya apa katamu? Saat tidak ada orang dan hanya kita berdua saja di rumah, kau mendapat yang kau cari?" Kata Naruto.

Hinata terlihat gugup. Naruto menarik Hinata ke tempat tidurnya dan menindih Hinata. Ketika Hinata ditarik, ia menendang mainan Konohamaru berbentuk bola dan akhirnya jatuh berantakan.

"Kiba berkata bagaimanapun juga aku ini pria usia 19 tahun yang berdarah panas" Kata Naruto.

Hinata terlihat panik.

"Apa, ada apa denganmu? Tanya Hinata ketakutan.

"Bukankah kau masuk ke sini karena kau ingin ini terjadi? Dan sekarang di dalam rumah ini bukankah hanya ada kita berdua saja?"

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)** Bukan! Tapi **To Be Continued**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Flame!Flame!Flame!**^.^

Tolong Klik tulisan berwarna biru di bawah ini yah (^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, berikan Hyuuga Hinata padaku, maka aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. #ditabokin**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**don't like don't read**

_**Setelah sekian lama hiatus di karenakan sibuk untuk mempersiapkan Ujian Nasional sialan itu,, dan terlalu lama liburan, akhirnya bisa update ^.^**_

Hinata sangat kaget karena kepergok oleh Naruto dan dia tambah panik saat Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?"

Hinata berusaha menjelaskan, tapi Naruto tidak percaya dan dia kemudian menarik tangan Hinata hingga Hinata terjatuh di kasur.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Minato, Kushina, Konohamaru dan Hiashi sudah pulang ke rumah dan terus memencet bel, tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Mereka mengira Hinata dan Naruto sudah tidur.

Di kamar Naruto, Naruto menindih tubuh Hinata (wkwkwk... jangan salah sangka ya ^^), Hinata jadi sangat gugup dan Hinata sudah GR kalau Naruto bakal menciumnya.

"Seharusnya kita berkencan dulu Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata.

Naruto berhasil menggoda Hinata, membuat Hinata panik, lalu Naruto bangkit dari kasur dan tertawa mengejek Hinata. Hinata malu dan langsung keluar kamar, celakanya dia tidak sadar sudah meninggalkan bukunya yang penuh dengan coretan dan nama Naruto.

Hinata bersandar di pintu di luar kamar, tapi langsung pergi saat melihat Konomaru. Konohamaru juga melihat Hinata keluar dari kamar Nii-san-nya, dan dia merasa ada yang aneh.

Saat di kamarnya, Hinata merenung dan membuka kembali surat cintanya untuk Naruto yang diberi nilai D minus.

Naruto mengambil buku Bahasa Inggris Hinata yang ketinggalan dan membacanya, lalu tersenyum [tulisan Hinata : Kau sangat berarti untukku, Kau sangat sempurna bagiku, Aku akan melihatnya setelah pelajaran ke-2]. Konohamaru masuk kamar dan bertanya pada Naruto

"Kenapa muka Hinata memerah?"

Naruto menjawab aman pertanyaan Konohamaru bahwa dia juga penasaran.

Ketika Naruto senyum-senyum membaca curhatan Hinata tentang dirinya, Hinata justru sedang sangat kesal dan memaki-maki Naruto, Hinata menangis sedih dan curhat pada boneka Teddy-nya.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Di sekolah, para siswa bergosip tentang Hinata yang tidak lagi masuk dalam peringkat 50 teratas. Hinata, Ino dan Temari ngobrol tentang masa depan mereka setelah lulus dari SMU, mereka bingung dengan nilai mereka yang pas-pasan pasti akan susah mencari universitas.

Hinata meminta saran dari gurunya, Kurenai-sensei.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau masuk universitas melalui jalur khusus dan mencoba mencari bakat dan kelebihanmu" saran Kurenai-sensei

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki semua itu". Hinata menunduk pasrah di kursinya karena dia dan keluarganya tidak punya hal spesial yang bisa diajukan untuk masuk jalur khusus.

Kurenai-sensei kesal dan hampir menyerah, tapi kemudian dia melihat bolpoin milik Hinata sebagai tanda bahwa Hinata pernah donor darah. Kurenai-sensei menjadi semangat lagi dan tahu jurusan dan universitas apa yang tepat untuk Hinata, Universitas Parang!. Hinata juga gembira karena itu berarti dia masih ada harapan untuk bisa kuliah.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata dan sahabatnya hang out ke kafe dan mereka melihat Naruto sedang bersama laki-laki asing. Hinata penasaran dengan pembicaraan serius mereka.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Saat teman-teman sekelasnya di kelas khusus sibuk belajar, Naruto justru melamun dan terlihat tidak bersemangat, akhirnya dia keluar dan duduk di bangku taman sambil berpikir tentang universitas yang akan dia pilih kelak [Naruto masih kebingungan menentukan tujuan hidupnya].

Kurenai-sensei menuliskan formulir universitas untuk Hinata, dan dengan mantap mengisi tentang potensi khusus yang dimiliki oleh Hinata. Asuma bilang pada Kurenai kalau Kurenai sungguh bekerja keras.

Kurenai membalas," Tentu saja, bagaimana aku bisa jadi guru yang baik jika aku bermalas-malasan, seperti orang lain [sambil menatap Asuma]". Secara tidak langsung Asuma merasa tersindir (hehehe... Asuma-sensei sih enak, soalnya dia pegang kelas khusus yang siswanya cerdas-cerdas, ga usah pusing-pusing mikirin nilai anak didiknya)

Kurenai melihat Kakashi sang KepSek

"Kakashi-sama, aku meminta surat rekomendasi dari sekolah untuk Hinata agar bisa masuk universitas."

Tapi Kakashi menolak karena peringkat Ha Ni yang rendah.

Kurenai membela Hinata, "Hinata kan pernah masuk peringkat 50 teratas".

Kakashi kekeuh tidak mau memberikan dan baru akan mengakui kemampuan Hinata kalau Hinata berhasil masuk Universitas Parang. Kakashi pun berlalu pergi. Jelas saja Kurenai-sensei kesal setengah mati dengan keputusan Kakashi.

Asuma melihat Kurenai dengan iba [dan sayang ^^], lalu memberikan 1 butir vitamin C untuk Kurenai. Kurenai juga langsung GR dengan perhatian Asuma dan mengira Asuma menyukainya.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata sedang sibuk mengisi formulir pendaftaran universitas online-nya di kamar, tapi tiba-tiba komputernya error dan Hinata cemas kalau data-datanya hilang.

Akhirnya Naruto turun tangan. Kushina mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang panik, Naruto yang terganggu dengan tangisan Hinata menyuruh Hinata diam.

Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya begitu mendengar omelan Naruto. Syukur... Naruto berhasil memperbaiki komputer Hinata yang error.

Hinata sangat sangat gembira dan berterima kasih pada Naruto, Naruto tidak terlalu menanggapi dan menyuruh Hinata untuk cepat mengirimkan formulirnya. Kushina lalu menggandeng Konohamaru turun untuk makan malam.

Konohamaru[sedikit] memberontak, dia masih curiga dengan hubungan Nii-sannya dan Hinata.

Tinggal Hinata dan Naruto berdua di kamar.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih ya Naruto-kun" Hinata berterima kasih lagi pada Naruto yang sudah membantunya.

"Hinata, apa motivasimu masuk universitas? Kau kan tidak punya keahlian dan bakat khusus."

Hinata sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi akhirnya dia menjawab

"Untuk belajar, aku sadar bahwa aku memang tidak memiliki kesempatan besar untuk masuk Universitas Parang, tapi paling tidak aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupku. Jika aku tidak belajar, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan tujuan hidupku dan hal yang aku sukai."

Naruto yang masih penasaran meneruskan interogasi pada Hinata,

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau menyukai sesuatu?"

"Jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat jika kau menyukai sesuatu. Tou-sanku pernah berkata kalau jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat ketika mencium aroma mie yang baru diangkat" Jawab Hinata.

Naruto benar-benar menghayati omongan Hinata dan refleks memegang dadanya sambil bergumam,"Aku juga ingin merasakan perasaan seperti itu".

Hinata heran melihat Naruto, Naruto jadi salah tingkah dan untuk menutupinya, dia menyuruh Hinata segera mengirimkan aplikasinya.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Kurenai-sensei dengan semangat 45 yang berkobar-kobar menunjukkan surat pada Kakashi yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata dan Temari lolos seleksi administrasi universitas dan akan ke tahap selanjutnya, wawancara. Kakashi shock melihat surat itu, karena itu artinya dia kalah dari Kurenai yang sudah diremehkannya, Asuma berusaha menenangkannya. Kakashi masih belum percaya bahwa keajaiban itu muncul dari kelas 3-7. Dan Kurenai-sensei masih saja menyanyi dengan senang, hahahahaha...

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di ruang seni, mereka membahas wawancara yang akan dilakukan Hinata dan Temari besok.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus dalam wawancara, aku kan tidak terlalu pintar bicara."

Kiba menyemangati Hinata, "Hinata-chan, kau pasti akan diterima, meskipun nanti akhirnya gagal, paling tidak kau sudah mencoba wawancara"

"Hinata.. apa kau punya backing?",tanya Karin pada Hinata. Hinata terdiam sejenak dan menjawab mantap sambil tersenyum,"Ya, Tuhan akan membantuku", Temari ikut senyum bersama Hinata.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Tuhan benar-benar membantu Hinata, Topan melanda Konoha di hari wawancara Hinata. Hiashi, Minato, dan Kushina khawatir pada Hinata yang tetap bersikukuh untuk datang wawancara.

"Sebaiknya kau membatalkan sesi wawancara tersebut Hinata-chan"

"Tou-san, apa Tou-san tidak percaya pada kemampuanku?"

"Bukan karena itu, aku percaya padamu Hinata-chan, tapi aku khawatir pada putri ku satu-satunya karena di luar sedang ada topan."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja Tou-san, aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan langka untuk wawancara."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu?"

"Tidak usah Tou-san" Akhirnya Hinata pamitan lalu pergi sendiri menerjang topan.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Kereta yang dinaiki Hinata tidak bisa meneruskan perjalanan karena ada banjir, karena itu Hinata harus pergi ke Universitas Parang dengan berjalan kaki menembus hujan deras dan topan. Hinata tidak menyerah dan terus berjalan, meskipun payungnya sampai terbalik-balik. (wow, semangat Hinata yang pantang menyerah ini patut ditiru, salut) Akhirnya... Hinata berhasil juga sampai di tempat wawancara.

Karena topan dan hujan deras itu, banyak peserta tes yang tidak datang wawancara. Tiga orang juri sedang mewawancarai murid yang datang, rupanya murid itu rumahnya dekat dengan tempat wawancara sehingga dia tidak mengalami kesulitan saat menuju tempat wawancara. Juri laki-laki mengusulkan untuk menunda wawancara saja karena banyak peserta yang tidak datang, juri wanita yang terlihat galak menolak dan akhirnya wawancara tetap dilanjutkan. Mereka memanggil peserta tes selanjutnya, Hinata masuk dengan ceria meskipun dia basah kuyup. Hinata duduk di depan para juri dan dia bersin! Para juri melihatnya, Hinata hanya tersenyum.

Juri laki-laki tertawa melihat foto Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau punya pengalaman yang menarik. Jadi apa yang menarik perhatianmu akhir-akhir ini? ", tanya Juri laki-laki.

"Namikaze Naruto, tentu saja", jawab Hinata dengan sangat semangat. Lalu dia sadar dan mengkoreksi jawabannya, "Emmm... maksudku, dia adalah orang",

"Jadi kau tertarik pada seseorang?"

"Ya, itu benar seseorang!. Baru-baru ini saya berpikir, jika saya ingin memahami seseorang berapakah waktu yang diperlukan? Dalam kehidupan ini, meskipun hanya satu orang, apakah ada cara saya dapat sepenuhnya memahami dia?"

Urai Hinata pada Juri, tapi dia langsung menggumam dalam hati. "Tidak mungkin aku bisa memahami Namikaze Naruto".

Juri wanita memeriksa CV Hinata dan bertanya, "Kenapa kami harus memilihmu?", Hinata bingung dengan pertanyaan juri. Juri wanita itu menyebutkan isi surat rekomendasi dari guru Hinata yang seperti sumpah darah dan dia heran bagaimana Hinata bisa lolos tes administrasi tahap pertama. Juri laki-laki membela Hinata dengan berkata bahwa Hinata pernah memperoleh nilai yang tinggi dan dia percaya diri, selain itu Hinata juga sangat kreatif. Juri wanita memotong kata-kata juri laki-laki dengan tajam,"Kita tidak sedang memilih penulis lepas atau komikus kan?".

Juri wanita bertanya lagi pada Hinata, "Katakan padaku, apa alasannya kami harus memilihmu Hyuuga Hinata? Kau punya sisa waktu satu menit!"

Hinata bengong, masih bingung mau menjawab apa. Melihat Hinata yang diam saja, juri wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan,"Baiklah, kau tidak perlu mengatakan apapun, terima kasih".

Juri itu lalu memanggil peserta lainnya untuk masuk.

Hinata mengerti dan bangkit dari kursinya tapi baru beberapa langkah, Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum berkata, "Maafkan saya. Anda benar. Saya benar-benar tidak punya bakat. Saya juga terkejut bisa melalui tes tahap pertama. Jadi sebenarnya, saya sudah sangat bersyukur. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang perlu saya katakan. Jika anda tidak memilih saya, melainkan memilih orang yang punya nilai baik dan memenangkan penghargaan. Jika anda memilih murid yang benar-benar mengesankan tetapi murid itu terlalu malas untuk kerja keras dan mudah menyerah karena cuaca buruk, itu akan jadi kerugian yang besar bagi universitas. Jika demikian, maka pilihlah saya. Saya mungkin selangkah lebih lambat di belakang orang kebanyakan, tetapi saya tidak pernah menyerah. Saya bertahan sampai akhir. Kenapa anda tidak mencoba untuk mengubah tradisi?"

Sisa waktu 1 menit Hinata habis bersamaan dengan selesainya kata-kata Hinata, juri wanita terlihat terkesan juga dengan pernyataan Hinata tentang dirinya itu.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Saat makan malam keluarga, Naruto membuat kaget semua orang karena dia bilang tidak akan mengikuti tes masuk universitas.

"Aku tidak akan masuk kuliah karena tidak ada hal yang aku sukai, jadi aku akan bekerja paruh waktu."

Minato berteriak marah pada Naruto, Kushina mencoba menenangkan suaminya dan menawarkan Naruto untuk berbisnis online shopping dengannya. Naruto tentu saja tidak mau dan menolak mentah-mentah tawaran itu karena dia tidak mau Kaa-sannya mencampuri urusannya lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kau belajar mengurus perusahaan game tou-san saja jika memang kau tidak ingin kuliah?" tawar Minato.

"Aku sedikitpun tidak tertarik dengan perusahaan tou-san, karena itu tolong jangan berharap padaku", jawab Naruto dingin.

Minato benar-benar kesal pada sikap Naruto yang seenaknya. Naruto pamit pergi ke kamar karena keadaan di meja makan sudah memanas. Minato dan Kushina sakit kepala.

Kushina meminta suaminya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir, "Kau tidak usah mengambil hati kata-kata Naruto tadi karena dia belum menemukan tujuan hidupnya, selama ini semua kebutuhan Naruto selalu tercukupi bahkan melimpah, karena itulah dia belum tahu hal apa yang bisa membuatnya tertarik."

Hinata lalu teringat perkataan Naruto waktu lalu bahwa dia juga ingin merasakan perasaan "suka" seperti Hinata.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata dan teman-temannya makan di kedai ramen milik Hiashi. Hiashi menyiapkan menu khusus untuk mereka semua, "bubur lulus" [jadi di atas bubur itu memang ada tulisan tidak gagal, dalam artian lulus, dan dibuat dari wijen hitam] jika mereka makan bubur itu, maka mereka tidak akan gagal dalam tes. Temari lalu dengan semangat makan bubur itu, Kiba dan Ino menasehati Temari untuk tidak rakus makan.

Hiashi menegur Hinata yang diam saja, tidak makan buburnya, rupanya Hinata masih kepikiran Naruto. Kiba (yang sok tau) juga meminta Hinata untuk tidak gugup menghadapi tes dan makan bubur ayahnya yang "tidak gagal". Hinata akhirnya makan buburnya dan meminta Tou-sannya untuk membungkuskan 1 bubur [untuk Naruto tentu saja].

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto dan membawakannya bubur tapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar. Naruto sebenarnya belum tidur, dia melamun di dekat jendela.

"Namikaze Naruto, besok kau akan pergi tes kan? Semua orang khawatir padamu, apalagi Tou-sanmu. Dia jadi tidak semangat dan tidak banyak tertawa akhir-akhir ini. Ikuti saja tesnya, lalu putuskan kau akan kuliah di universitas atau tidak. Bisakah kau membuka pintunya? Kau bagus dalam semua hal, kemampuanmu seharusnya dibagi dengan orang lain. Menurutku, mereka yang memiliki lebih banyak keahlian harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Aku sebenarnya juga ingin berbagi, tapi aku tidak punya banyak yang bisa dibagi jadi aku tidak bisa".

Naruto tidak juga membukakan pintu untuk Hinata meskipun Hinata sudah mengoceh panjang lebar, akhirnya Hinata meletakkan nampan buburnya di depan kamar Naruto,

"Makanlah buburnya selagi masih panas" ucap Hinata.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Naruto membuka juga pintu kamarnya dan mengambil nampan dari Hinata. Naruto menemukan kado dan ada garpu yang dihias cantik dengan pita, Naruto tersenyum! Dan dia tersenyum lagi saat membaca memo dari Hinata.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Paginya, semua keluarga Namikaze dan Hinata harap-harap cemas menunggu Naruto. Mereka semua sangat senang saat melihat Naruto turun juga dari kamarnya, tapi dia tidak kelihatan sehat dan batuk-batuk. Hinata langsung memberikan obat untuk Naruto dan Konohamaru membawakan minum. Setelah meminum obatnya, Naruto bertanya pada Hinata,

"Obat ini tidak akan membuatku ngantuk kan?"

Kushina terkejut, Hinata juga dan dia membaca kemasan obat itu dan ternyata obat itu menyebabkan kantuk. Hinata panik, lalu mencoba mengeluarkan obat yang sudah diminum Naruto dengan mengorek mulut Naruto,

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata? Ini semua salahmu!", Naruto kesal dan menyalahkan Hinata.

"Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja", Ucap Kushina menenangkan Hinata.

Hiashi membawakan bekal untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Hiashi memberi semangat untuk Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata senang sekali karena semua keluarga terlihat senang pagi itu, dia mengikuti Naruto jalan menuju tempat tes. Naruto merasa risih dan menyuruh Hinata untuk melalui jalannya sendiri karena tujuan mereka berbeda. Hinata mengerti lalu berbalik arah, tak lupa memberi semangat untuk Naruto. Dan mengejutkan! Naruto membalas teriakan semangat Hinata itu dengan lambaian tangan dari belakang.

Kushina penasaran bagaimana Naruto bisa merubah pikirannya, dan Konohamaru dengan gayanya yang cool menggumam, "Aneh, aku merasa aneh".

~~ Chizuru ~~

Naruto terkantuk-kantuk, pengawas tes menegur Naruto dan melihat lembar jawaban Naruto yang masih bersih padahal waktu yang tersisa tinggal 15 menit lagi. Naruto mengerti dan langsung mengerjakan soalnya.

Hinata bercerita pada Ino dan Temari tentang juri wanita yang mewawancarainya. Dia tidak yakin dengan hasilnya, selain itu dia juga khawatir dengan Naruto. Lalu Hinata melihat bulu mata palsu milik Ino, Ino memasangkan bulu mata palsu itu ke mata Hinata dan berkomentar bahwa Hinata memiliki mata yang besar dan cantik.

Saat menyenangkan itu kemudian dirusak oleh gangguan yang datang dari Karin yang marah-marah pada Hinata karena Naruto tidak dapat mengerjakan tes dengan baik hari itu setelah minum obat yang diberikan Hinata.

Hinata jadi lesu dan merasa sangat bersalah pada Naruto.

Sepulang dari sekolah, Hinata masih gelisah dan dia mengintip Naruto yang sedang di kamar sambil menggumam dalam hati, 'Itu tidak benar kan? Kau mengerjakan tesnya dengan baik kan? Namikaze Naruto yang tak terkalahkan. Jangan katakan [karena] obat flu itu, jangan katakan ku mohon. Katakan padaku kalau tidak ada yang salah'.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Kurenai membagikan nilai pada murid-murid dan menyuruh mereka tetap semangat meskipun nilai mereka rendah. Tetapi saat giliran Kiba yang dipanggil, yang merasa sedih justru Kurenai, sementara Kiba sendiri tenang-tenang saja,

"Kau tidak usah cemas sensei, karena aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk hidupku sendiri, Hinata!" Seru Kiba.

Sementara itu di kelas Naruto.

Asuma merasa aneh dengan ekspresi Naruto yang tampak kaget melihat nilainya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Asuma.

Naruto dengan PD nya menjawab, "Tidak, melihat ini. Aku pikir, aku pasti benar-benar jenius". (ya iyalah, gimana ga jenius, meskipun ngantuk tetap bisa dapet nilai bagus)

Asuma memberi selamat pada Naruto dan memeluknya, Naruto tersenyum dan teman-teman sekelasnya juga ikut bergembira.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata terus saja memandangi ponselnya dan sangat gelisah menunggu telepon dari panitia tes masuk Universitas Parang. Akhirnya ponsel Hinata berdering, Hinata dengan semangat menjawab, tapi dia kecewa karena ternyata itu telepon salah sambung dari pelanggan resto bebek panggang. Telepon Hinata berdering lagi untuk kedua kalinya, dan itu telepon dari "Universitas Parang "yang menyatakan Hinata diterima di Universitas Parang, tapi sesaat kemudian Hinata kaget,

"Apa? Aku mendaftar di Fakultas Sosial!"

"Ahh, kau tidak mendaftar di Fakultas Apel?"

Hinata tidak mengerti, lalu Konohamaru muncul di balik jendela sambil membawa apel dan bernyanyi sambil goyang-goyang,"Hinata Hyuuga Dobe..."

Terang saja Hinata dan Kushina yang tadi ikut gembira jadi menjerit kesal pada Konohamaru.

Saat sendirian di balkon, Hinata masih saja memandangi ponselnya dan cemberut. Ponselnya berdering lagi, ternyata Temari yang menelepon,

"Ada apa Temari?"

"Hinata, apa kau tahu? Aku diterima di Parang!"

Hinata sangat senang mendengar kabar itu, "Selamat ya Temari"

"Hinata, kau tidak boleh putus asa, kau pasti juga akan diterima di Parang."

Naruto melihat Hinata yang duduk lesu di balkon, Naruto sebenarnya juga was-was, tapi dia jaim.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Esok harinya, telepon dari Parang tidak kunjung datang juga padahal hari itu adalah hari terakhir pengumuman penerimaan, Hinata mengerti kalau dia tidak akan diterima karena juri yang mewawancarainya tidak menyukai Hinata.

"Semangatlah Hinata, kau masih bisa memilih universitas lain"

"Tapi nilaiku tidak terlalu baik, Kushina-basan"

Lalu, telepon Hinata bunyi lagi dan orang di seberang telepon mengatakan kalau Hinata diterima di Universitas Parang. Hinata kaget tidak percaya, dia mengira dikerjai Konohamaru dan tidak ingin dibodohi lagi, jadi Hinata teriak,"Yaa Konohamaru ?"

Konohamaru muncul dari belakang mereka,

"Kenapa kau memanggilku Hinata?" tanya Konohamaru.

Hinata sadar kalau telepon itu benar-benar dari panitia Universitas Parang. Dia minta maaf karena tadi mengira kalau telepon itu bohongan. Ternyata, Hinata diterima di Parang karena ada peserta lain yang mengundurkan diri, jadi tempatnya bisa diisi oleh Hinata. Mendengar kabar itu, Hinata menjadi sangat bahagia dan berteriak gembira, Kushina dan Konohamaru juga ikut senang. Mereka berpelukan bersama.

Naruto yang mengamati Hinata dari luar jendela juga ikut tersenyum bahagia.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata merayakan diterimanya dia di Universitas Parang bersama Minato, Kushina, dan Tou-sannya di restoran Tou-sannya. Hinata masih tidak menyangka kalau dia bisa diterima di Parang dan Hinata merasa sangat beruntung, lalu Hiashi memberinya hadiah mantel cantik berwarna merah, dan Kushina memberikannya tiket nonton drama musikal.

"Terima kasih atas hadiahnya"

Kushina menyuruh Hinata untuk memegang dulu kedua tiketnya dan mereka janjian untuk bertemu di lobi teater.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata mengenakan mantel merah pemberian Minato dan menunggu Kushina di lobi teater.

Kushina yang sedang bersama Konohamaru menelepon Hinata dan bilang kalau dia akan terlambat datang karena jalanan yang macet. Konohamaru langsung nyahut kalau tidak ada kemacetan, dan tentu saja mulut Konohamaru langsung ditutup oleh ibunya itu. Kushina meminta Hinata untuk masuk duluan dan menitipkan tiket satunya di konter tiket. Hinata mengerti, dia lalu masuk duluan ke gedung teater setelah sebelumnya tidak lupa menitipkan tiketnya. Hinata sangat menikmati pertunjukannya karena dia tidak pernah nonton drama musikal sebelumnya dan Hinata tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat pertunjukan itu.

Akhirnya kursi kosong di sebelah Hinata terisi, dan yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Naruto! bukannya Kushina. Hinata kaget tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, konsentrasinya terganggu dan dia jadi fokus pada Naruto.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada Hinata untuk melihat drama musikalnya, bukannya melihat dirinya. Hinata tidak juga berpaling, akhirnya Naruto memegang kepala Hinata dan memutarnya agar Hinata melihat pertunjukan.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Hinata berjalan di belakang Naruto dan masih mengira kalau dia bermimpi bisa nonton bersama Naruto, jadi dia mencubit pipinya dan ternyata pipinya sakit. (kamu emang ga mimpi Hinata...)

"Naruto-kun, mengapa kau bisa datang?"

"Kau pikir, bagaimana aku bisa?"

Di tempat lain.

Kushina memuji dirinya sendiri yang bisa berakting bagus dan membuat Naruto bisa nonton berdua dengan Hinata. Konohamaru menyanggah kata-kata ibunya,

"Apakah benar-benar karena aktingmu Kaa-san?".

Kushina tidak mengerti maksud Konohamaru._ [Jadi Kushina sudah menelepon Naruto dan bilang kalau dia ada di lobi teater dan ingin nonton drama musikal tapi tidak ada yang mau menemaninya, jadi Naruto bersedia datang dan menemani ibunya itu, wkwkwk...padahal Naruto juga tahu kalau sudah dijebak ibunya]_

Kembali ke Naruto dan Hinata.

Hinata dan Naruto mengobrol berdua, Hinata bertanya tentang Universitas Tae San yang akan dituju Naruto. Naruto jadi kesal karena dia tidak mau membicarakan masalah universitas lagi.

"Alasan kau sangat pintar adalah karena kau bisa melakukan banyak hal. Aku yakin itu dan untuk menemukan apa mimpimu, hal seperti itu memang sangat rumit. Hanya saja buatlah hidupmu menjadi lebih menarik"

Naruto bingung,"Menarik?"

Lalu Hinata menjelaskan kalau neneknya yang sudah meninggal pernah menasehatinya, "Hinata, buatlah hidupmu menjadi menarik. Jadilah menarik dan buat orang lain bahagia". Hinata juga berkata kalau Naruto mau masuk Universitas Parang bersama dirinya, maka dia bisa membuat hidup Naruto jadi menarik. Hinata jadi tersipu malu dan melangkah duluan, Naruto mencerna kata-kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua berhenti di mesin boneka, Hinata menyemangati Naruto yang mengarahkan tombol ke sana ke mari untuk menangkap boneka. Akhirnya Naruto berhasil menjapit satu boneka, Hinata sangat senang dan berteriak-teriak, sampai dia tidak sadar sudah membuat Naruto tergetar hatinya karena sentuhan tangan Hinata.

Naruto yang mencoba menutupi perasaannya melemparkan boneka yang dia dapat tadi ke Hinata. Hinata bertanya apakah Naruto, "Apa kau tidak mau mengambil boneka itu?"

"Apa kau pikir aku mencoba mendapatkannya karena aku ingin boneka itu?", jawab Naruto ketus.

Hinata bahagia karena dia mendapatkan hadiah boneka dari Naruto, dia menganggap boneka itu sebagai ucapan selamat karena Hinata diterima di Parang.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, namun mereka bertemu Kiba dan geng-nya, Lee dan Chouji.

Lalu Kiba memanggil-manggil Hinata. Kiba jadi sakit kepala setelah Hinata cerita kalau dia nonton drama musikal bersama Naruto. Kiba memuji boneka Hinata _[karena dia mengira Hinata yang membeli boneka itu]_ tapi setelah tahu kalau boneka itu dari Naruto, pendapat Kiba jadi berubah 180 derajat. Dia kesal pada yang memberikan Hinata boneka yang murahan. Hinata membela Naruto dan bilang kalau bonekanya tidak murahan, dan juga tidak semua orang bisa menangkap boneka di mesin boneka itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar pembelaan Hinata. Kiba jadi panas dan mencoba mempertunjukkan keahliannya _[baca : pamer]_ pada Hinata.

Tanpa kata-kata, Naruto dengan cool membuang gelas plastik di tong sampah yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, dan dia berhasil. Hinata tentu saja langsung memuji Naruto. Kiba tidak mau kalah, dia juga membuang gelas plastik ke tempat sampah tanpa melihat tempat sampahnya, dia juga berhasil. Kawanannya bersorak gembira melihat bos mereka berhasil. Kiba langsung besar kepala. Naruto juga tidak mau kalah, dia bergaya lagi, kali ini menendang kaleng soft drink ke tempat sampah dari jarak yang lebih jauh, lagi-lagi Naruto sempurna. Naruto tersenyum karena bisa pamer di depan Hinata dan Kiba. Melihat Hinata yang terkagum-kagum pada Naruto, Kiba membalas aksi Naruto. Dia mencoba melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja dia memakai gelas plastik, bukannya kaleng soft drink, tentu saja aksinya itu gagal karena dia jatuh terjungkal. Lee dan Chouji segera bangkit menolong Kiba. Kiba kesal dan jadi malu karena gagal di depan Hinata. Hinata sendiri menertawakan kelucuan Kiba, sedangkan Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Paginya, seluruh keluarga melepas kepergian Naruto yang akan pergi tes wawancara di Universitas Tae San dan memberinya semangat. Hinata ingat lagi perkataan Naruto setelah mereka nonton drama musikal, dia jadi cemas dan langsung memakai mantelnya ingin mengikuti Naruto.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Hinata?"

"Aku khawatir dan cuma ingin memastikan Naruto sampai di Tae San dengan selamat, setelah itu aku akan segera kembali Tou-san"

Lagi-lagi Konohamaru merasa curiga dan menggumam lagi, "Aneh, aku merasa aneh".

Naruto tahu kalau Hinata terus saja mengikutinya, meskipun Hinata sudah berusaha untuk sembunyi-sembunyi tanpa ketahuan Naruto. Naruto hanya senyum tipis saat Hinata lari-lari mengikutinya. Saat menyeberang jalan, Hinata tidak sadar boneka pemberian Naruto jatuh di tengah jalan. Dia bingung dan dilema antara terus mengikuti Naruto atau mengambil bonekannya dulu. Akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengambil dulu bonekanya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara decitan dan dentuman keras. Bruuukkk...!

Naruto berhenti, dia terpaku, membeku mendengar dentuman itu. Lalu ada murid-murid yang teriak,"Apa kau melihatnya? Tubuhnya terpental! Heii sepertinya dia seorang gadis". Naruto langsung menoleh.

~~ Chizuru ~~

Di RS.

Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari pingsannya. Minato, Kushina, juga Hiashi senang melihat Hinata sudah sadar. Hinata menanyakan Naruto. "Dia seharusnya sedang tes sekarang. Dia pergi setelah membawamu ke rumah sakit", jawab Kushina. Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kushina.

Tapi pintu terbuka dan Naruto menyapa tanpa rasa bersalah,"Kalian semua di sini?"

Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata dan Hiashi, terutama Minato dan Kushina sangat terkejut.

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)** Bukan! Tapi **To Be Continued**

**Review! Review! Review! Review!** ^.^

Oh ya, Playfull Kiss a.k.a Naughty Kiss tayang lg di Indosiar! Kayaknya sih mulai tanggal 7 Mei 2012, Senin sampai Jumat, tp aku lupa jam tayangnya.

Tolong Klik tulisan berwarna biru di bawah ini yah (^.^)


	6. Chapter 6

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : +Orang itu! *Nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto**

**-Apa?**

**+Eh, tidak, bukan kau Naruto! -.-a**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**don't like don't read**

Chapter sebelumnya

_Hinata akhirnya tersadar dari pingsannya. Minato, Kushina, juga Hiashi senang melihat Hinata sudah sadar. Hinata menanyakan Naruto. "Dia seharusnya sedang tes sekarang. Dia pergi setelah membawamu ke rumah sakit", jawab Kushina. Hinata tersenyum lega mendengar jawaban Kushina._

_Tapi pintu terbuka dan Naruto menyapa tanpa rasa bersalah,"Kalian semua di sini?"_

_Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata dan Hiashi, terutama Minato dan Kushina sangat terkejut._

~~ Pledge ~~

Skip Time

Hinata masih berada di rumah sakit. Ia bangun dengan perasaan yang tidak enak. Masih terdapat beberapa bekas luka di sangat bersalahnya membuat dirinya tidak ingin berbicara dengan siapapun, terlebih lagi dengan Naruto yang tidak mengetahui penyebab Hinata merasa hancur.  
>Kiba dan Temari datang untuk menjenguk Hinata, tapi Hinata malah menyuruh mereka pergi. Hinata tidak ingin menemui siapapun, dia ingin sendirian saat ini.<p>

~~ Pledge ~~

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Hinata kembali ke rumah Naruto. Hinata masih merasa sangat berdosa sehingga ia sangat malu untuk menemui keluarga Naruto.

"Tou-san, mungkin kita harus segera pindah dari rumah Naruto"

"Hinata-chan, keluarga Naruto sebenarnya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" Ucap Hiashi.

Karena tidak berani bertemu dengan keluarga Naruto, Hinata melewatkan makan malam. Hinata mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Kushina sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

"Aku sangat khawatir pada Hinata, mengapa dia tidak kunjung datang ke ruang makan untuk makan malam bersama-sama?"

"Kaa-san, aku telah berbicara dengan Hinata". Kushina sangat gembira mendengarnya.

"Aku telah berterima kasih pada Hinata yang telah membuatku gagal untuk mengikuti test wawancaraku" Ucap Naruto lagi.

Kushina berkerut mendengar hal itu. Karena kesal, Kushina mengambil makan malam yang disediakan untuk Naruto dan berkata bahwa ia tidak boleh makan apapun.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah. Ia mengepak seluruh barang-barangnya dengan berat hati. Kemudian ia mengendap-endap untuk pergi melalui pintu belakang, tapi ternyata ada Naruto yang memperhatikannya dari taman.

Naruto berkata acuh tak acuh saat mengetahui Hinata akan pergi meninggalkan rumah. Hinata berkata agar Naruto tidak perlu menghentikannya. Naruto bahkan membiarkan Hinata begitu saja, tanpa berpura-pura untuk mencoba mencegahnya pergi. Naruto malah menawarkan bantuan untuk mengangkat koper Hinata yang terlihat sangat berat. Naruto kemudian memberikan kepada Hinata sebuah surat ke tangannya, surat itu dari universitas. Dan ternyata isinya penuh dengan data beasiswa. Hinata membaca surat itu dan pastinya surat itu bukan untuk Hinata tetapi untuk Naruto sendiri.  
>Universitas itu sama saja memberikannya tawaran untuk pergi ke bulan dan kuliah di sana dengan beasiswa tersebut. Hinata berkata bahwa tentu saja Naruto akan mendapatkan tawaran beasiswa dari berbagai perguruan tinggi lainnya.<p>

Naruto merenung,

"Hmmh, ini adalah tahun yang penuh dengan gangguan, tahun yang kacau yang pernah aku lewati dalam hidupku, tidak mengetahui apa yang diharapkan dan selalu menemukan sesuatu yang baru".

Hinata ingin meminta maaf atas segalanya, tapi Naruto memotong perkataan maaf Hinata.

Naruto berkata, "Itu hal yang menyenangkan."  
>"Jadi, semua itu karena aku?"<br>"Bukan karena kau, tapi karena aku."

Naruto berkata dengan meminjam kata-kata Hinata,

"Hingga aku menemukan apa yang aku inginkan dalam kehidupan, aku akan merencanakan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan."

Hinata meminta untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, dan Naruto membawakan kopernya kembali ke lantai atas. Hinata berkata bahwa ia merasa sangat bersalah karena mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Naruto mengangguk seolah-olah hal itu bukanlah sesuatu masalah yang besar.  
>"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata.<br>"Karena hal itu sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa? Apakah kamu tidak menyukai hal itu?"  
>"Tidak. Aku menyukai hal itu."<br>"Aku tahu."

Hinata senang mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto. Lalu ia berjingkrak-jingkrak senang tanpa bersuara untuk merayakan apa yang terjadi padanya tadi.

~~ Pledge ~~

"Ayolah paman, ajari aku membuat mie yang sangat lezat" Pinta Kiba pada Hiashi.

"Bekerjalah di restoranku, aku akan mengajarimu"

"Benarkah paman? Apa paman serius? Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu paman" Akhirnya Kiba membantu di restaurant.

Hinata mengambil pekerjaan sambilan di sebuah toko yang nyaman. Ia bekerja paruh waktu karena ia kekurangan uang untuk membelikan hadiah yang pantas untuk Naruto.

Hinata merasa sangat kelelahan karena ia bekerja sampai larut malam, hingga pada suatu hari tanpa disengaja Naruto mengunjungi toko tempat Hinata kerja part time. Hinata yang melihat Naruto kemudian terburu-buru untuk bersembunyi. Hinata takut kalau Naruto tahu ia bekerja di sini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto berjalan ke arah kasir. Agar tidak ketahuan oleh Naruto, Hinata memakai topeng mainan untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto sangat kaget melihatnya, terutama saat Hinata menyuruhnya untuk mengambil uang kembaliannya sendiri. Dengan topeng yang berada di wajahnya ia tidak dapat melihat apapun, karena topeng itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Bosnya yang merupakan seorang pemilik toko dimana tempat Hinata bekerja, melihat kejadian itu. Tentu saja, tanpa pikir panjang, sang bos segera memecat Hinata.

Beruntungnya Hinata langsung dapat pekerjaan saat ia datang ke lantai atas tempat pemesanan ayam siap saji. Ternyata Hinata salah masuk, ia malah masuk ke ruangan yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk para pegawai. Dan kemudian, seseorang menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan, Hinata melakukan hal itu karena ia mendapatkan uang yang lebih banyak ketimbang pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya. Hinata menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan mengantarkan ayam siap saji, kemudian untuk order yang terakhir ternyata dikirim untuk rumahnya sendiri (_Naruto's Home_). Hinata kaget dan ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya, agar tidak diketahui oleh Naruto, maka ia menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya. Saat Naruto membuka pintu ia sangat kaget sekali melihat hal itu.

Di perjalanan pulang,

_Kizu tsuketa ato tashika_

_Kizukenakatta koto_

_Ayamachi no kazu kimi wo motome_

_Mitsume aeta hazu sa_

Tiba-tiba terdengar lagu Pledge yang dibawakan oleh the GazettE, band yang paling digandrungi oleh anak muda jaman sekarang _(Promosi XD)_

Hinata mendapatkan telepon dari Temari.

"Hinata, aku tidak dapat menemukan Ino seharian ini. Aku telah berkeliling untuk mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu juga"

"Aku akan ikut mencarinya"

Hinata segera berkeliling untuk mencari Ino.

Hinata dan Temari akhirnya menemukan Ino berada di sekolahnya. Mereka sangat mencemaskan keadaan Ino. Kemudian mereka menyuruhnya untuk memilih hal yang ia bisa lakukan dengan baik. Dan akhirnya Ino sadar, ia memutuskan untuk pindah ke sekolah kecantikan.

~~ Pledge ~~

Akhirnya Hinata dapat memberikan hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan untuk Naruto. Hadiah yang berupa 'head massager' (_pemijat kepala otomatis_). Seperti biasa, Naruto menolaknya, tetapi kemudian Kushina mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa Hinata bekerja paruh waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang. Naruto tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

~~ Pledge ~~

Ini adalah hari dimana perpisahan sekolah di mulai. Kakashi berpidato panjang lebar dan mengumumkan bahwa Naruto dan Hinata akan bersama-sama masuk ke universitas yang sama yaitu Parang University. Naruto memberikan pidato singkatnya dengan mengagumkan dan terakhir dilanjutkan oleh Hinata. Hinata memberikan beberapa ucap kata yang membuat para tamu terbahak-bahak.

Kemudian Hinata mendapatkan panggilan untuk maju ke atas panggung untuk menerima ijazahnya. Khayalan Hinata langsung bekerja cepat, ia membayangkan tentang upacara pernikahan dirinya dan Naruto. Dan kemudian saat janji nikah diucapkan Hinata berteriak keras "I swear". Dan orang-orang di sekitar Hinata tertawa mendengar hal itu.

Naruto ingin sekali turun dari panggung secepatnya, tapi saat ia menuruni anak tangga, Hinata tergelincir dan jatuh tepat di atas punggung Naruto.

Semua orang ingin berfoto bersama dan memotret Naruto, tapi Naruto menolak itu semua. Kushina ingin Hinata berfoto bersama dengan Naruto dan menyuruh Hinata untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Hinata menghampiri Naruto dan menatapnya dengan penuh harapan.

"Hinata, kau adalah perempuan yang lancang dengan memintaku berfoto bersamamu" ejek Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu Hinata langsung mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi, tapi Naruto langsung menariknya kembali dan merangkulkan tanganya ke bahu Hinata. Semua orang melihat mereka dengan pandangan iri, dan ketika Kushina sedang memotret mereka berdua, Naruto berkata persis seperti saat Hinata menyuruhnya untuk mengambil kembaliannya sendiri saat di toko. Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia merasa ngeri melihat Naruto tersenyum nakal ke arahnya.

~~ Pledge ~~

Kelas Naruto dan kelas Hinata mengadakan acara perpisahan di sebuah restaurant yang sama. Kiba tengah sibuk merayu Hinata dengan menyanyikan sebuah lagu khusus untuk Hinata. Semua orang melihat Hinata dan ia sangat malu dilihat seperti itu. Naruto tertawa saat melihat Kiba bernyanyi sambil menari, tapi saat ia melihat Hinata yang mulai senang dengan pertunjukan Kiba, Naruto cemburu. (_cinta tumbuh niee.. haha_)

Hiashi sangat kerepotan di restaurantnya jadi ia menelpon Kiba,

"Kiba, aku butuh bantuanmu di restoran, jadi segeralah ke sini" Ucap Hiashi di telepon.

"Maaf paman, untuk sekali ini saja, aku tidak bisa membantumu, aku ingin menemani Hinata"

"Cepatlah, atau kau ingin aku memecatmu"

"Baiklah baik paman, aku segera ke sana"

Akhirnya Kiba pergi juga ke restaurant Hiashi untuk memberikan bantuan dan meninggalkan Hinata sendirian.

Dan disaat itu juga Naruto mulai memperolok-olok Hinata di depan teman-temannya. Karena ia merasa Hinata sudah sangat mengganggu hidupnya. Ia mengatakan bahwa Hinata telah menulis namanya disetiap lembar kertas di bukunya, teman-temannya tertawa mendengar hal itu. Hati Hinata sangat hancur, menjelek-jelekkan seseorang di depan orang banyak adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan. Hinata tidak habis pikir, Naruto dapat melakukan hal itu. Kesabaran Hinata habis, ia mengeluarkan senjata rahasianya.

Hinata memperlihatkan foto Naruto kecil dengan pakaian dan riasan wanita. Naruto tentu saja sangat shock, ia langsung menarik paksa Hinata, membawanya keluar dari restoran itu dan menyudutkannya.  
>Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan Hinata mulai takut,<p>

"Ma...maafkan aku Naruto, itu adalah sebuah upaya balas dendam atas apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Aku tidak suka diperolok-olok di depan teman-temanmu. Aku telah menyembunyikan perasaan lukaku karenamu sejak lama dan di akhir SMA ini aku akan mengakhiri perasaan sukaku padamu dan berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu."

"Melupakan? Kamu akan mencoba melupakan aku?" dan saat itu juga Naruto mencium Hinata. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata seraya berkata "Try to forget me now."

Setelah Naruto mencium Hinata, mana mungkin Hinata dapat melupakannya.

Hinata menyandarkan badannya ke tembok dan ia sangat shock atas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku. Mencium. Namikaze Naruto" Hinata tidak percaya hal itu, dia masih sangat shock. 

~~ Pledge ~~

Pagi harinya, Hinata bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan ia berdandan cantik. Ia sangat bersemangat pagi ini karena apa yang telah terjadi padanya kemarin.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana seharusnya saat ia bertemu dengan Naruto. Hinata berpikir, bagaimana kalau ia sangat gugup saat berhadapan dengan Naruto, tapi Hinata memberanikan diri. Ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata menatap Naruto, tapi sayangnya Naruto masih bersikap seperti sebelumnya, seakan tidak terjadi apa apa. Hinata mengerutkan kening, ia bingung dan terluka.

~~ Pledge ~~

Naruto berangkat kuliah dengan buru-buru dan tanpa Hinata. Di universitas Temari dan Ino bertemu dengan Hinata, mereka sedang makan. Temari dan Ino tahu bahwa Hinata telah mencium Naruto. Mereka mengetahui hal itu karena wajah Hinata terus menerus memerah.

Saat Hinata dan teman-temannya berjalan di luar, Hinata hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Tapi si pengendara pergi begitu saja.  
>Hinata mencoba mencari Naruto, ia mencarinya di ruang dosen dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu bertanya pada Naruto,<p>

"Apakah Hinata adalah pacarmu?"

Naruto menjawab "Sepertinya"

Hinata tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto, jadi apa maksud dirinya mencium Hinata?  
>Gadis itu mengajak Naruto keluar untuk minum teh, tapi Naruto pergi begitu saja. Hinata hanya tidak dapat menahan senyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Dan reaksi gadis itu tentu saja marah.<p>

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)** Bukan! Tapi **To Be Continued**

Catatan Author:

Wah, pendek yah? Gomen update-nya ngareeeet, laptopnya Author pake buat maen game terus *Ditabok

Chapter depan ada Chara baru, yupz, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Special thanks to :

the GazettE dan Avril Lavigne yang telah menemaniku membuat fict abal ini

yang mau menampung Fict aneh ini

Dan tentu saja kamu, ya kamu, yang lagi mantengin layar Komputer/Laptop/HP, terimakasih udah mau baca Fict ini, dan mau ngasih Review, itu sangat berharga loh buatku :D

**Review! Review! Review! Review!** ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Playfull Kiss

**By: Akira Yasuhiro**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dkk. milik... kalian udah pada tahu.**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair : NaruHina, slight NaruSaku, KibaHina, KibaMatsuri, GaaraHina, SasuSaku**

**Warning : Gomen kalau Bahasa Indonesia-nya ancur, biasanya di rumah pakai Bahasa Jepang XD, AU, Out Of Character , EYD berantakan, Alur Muter-muter, Typo bertebaran, Bikin Muntah, Sesak Nafas, Gagal Jantung, DWL (Dan Warning2 Lainnya).**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**don't like don't read**

Chapter sebelumnya

_Hinata mencoba mencari Naruto, ia mencarinya di ruang dosen dan saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat Naruto sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu bertanya pada Naruto,_

"_Apakah Hinata adalah pacarmu?"_

_Naruto menjawab "Sepertinya"_

_Hinata tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto, jadi apa maksud dirinya mencium Hinata?  
>Gadis itu mengajak Naruto keluar untuk minum teh, tapi Naruto pergi begitu saja. Hinata hanya tidak dapat menahan senyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Dan reaksi gadis itu tentu saja marah.<em>

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Hinata sangat ingin tahu tentang gadis itu,maka ia menanyakan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Naruto, siapa gadis yang bersamamu di kampus tadi?"

"Haruno Sakura, dia seumuran denganmu dan berada di kelas yang sama denganku"

"A...apa?"

Hinata terkejut.

Hinata mencoba untuk tidak mengintimidasi siapapun dan ia juga berusaha keras agar perasaan gugupnya tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau cemburu Hinata?"

Hinata menyangkalnya.

Tetapi Naruto langsung dapat membaca pikiran Hinata. Ekspresi wajah Hinata sangat mudah dibaca. Hinata seperti sebuah buku yang sedang terbuka dan sangat mudah untuk mengetahui apa yang ia rasakan dan pikirkan. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata, ia ingin membuat Hinata GR. Dan tentu saja Hinata langsung memejamkan mata dan ia berharap ini akan menjadi ciuman yang kedua kalinya, sampai Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang selalu gampang dibodohi.  
>Hinata menyadari bahwa Naruto hanya memainkan hatinya. Hinata patah hati karena Naruto tidak menganggap apa-apa tentang arti sebuah ciuman.<p>

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Siangnya di kampus, Hinata curhat kepada Ino dan Temari. Mereka sangat merasa kasian melihat keadaan Hinata. Tapi, sayangnya mereka tidak dapat menemani Hinata untuk makan siang, karena salah satu temannya yaitu Ino telah mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah salon kecantikan. Maka Hinata makan siang sendirian.

Ini sebuah kejutan untuk Hinata, karena tiba-tiba Naruto menghampirinya dan berdiri di samping Hinata. Sebuah kejutan lagi, bahwa seseorang yang berada di belakang counter- yang memberikan sedikit porsi nasi pada Naruto adalah Kiba. Ternyata Kiba mendapat pekerjaan di bagian makanan di kampus ini. Sebenarnya Kiba bekerja di sini untuk menjaga Hinata.

Mereka ingin sekali berbincang satu sama lain, lalu mereka mencari meja kosong dan Hinata menemukannya. Tapi sayang sekali, Naruto dan teman-temannya telah terlebih dahulu duduk di tempat itu tanpa sepatah kata pun pada Hinata.

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Di taman, Hinata melihat Naruto duduk di sebuah bangku. Hinata menghampirinya, tetapi sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan Naruto malah pergi. Naruto bergabung dengan kakak tingkat –Uchiha Sasuke- yang mencoba merekrut Naruto untuk ikut bermain di klubnya. Setelah bercakap-cakap panjang lebar, Naruto akhirnya setuju untuk ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

Hinata sangat ingin mengetahui club apa yang akan Naruto ikuti. Tapi karena Naruto tidak ingin Hinata mengikuti club yang ia ikuti, maka ia tidak memberitahunya. Karena Naruto tidak memberitahu club mana yang ia ikuti, maka diam-diam Hinata mengikutinya. Saat Naruto sedang menuju ke ruang rapat club, Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia kehilangan arah dan akhirnya Hinata kesasar. Finally, Lucky girl Hinata dapat menemukan ruangan yang dituju Naruto. Itu adalah TOP SPIN (_Sebuah club Tennis_).

Naruto tidak terkejut mengetahui Hinata ikut masuk ke club tennis. Yang mengejutkan adalah Hinata bertemu dengan seorang yang familiar di club itu : Haruno Sakura. Di saat SMA, Naruto dan Sakura memenangkan sebuah pertandingan di bidang Tennis, itu alasan mengapa mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Mulai saat ini, Sakura telah menganggap Hinata sebagai saingannya. Meskipun Sakura berbicara dengan nada ramah dan sopan tapi kata-katanya sangat menyakitkan, Sakura berkata pada Hinata agar tidak mengikuti club tennis ini kalau tidak tahu bagaimana cara memainkan tennis. Hinata menjawab bahwa ia mengikuti club ini hanya untuk mencari kesenangan.

Latihan pertama dimulai, Sasuke datang kemudian mengambil tempat sebagai pelatih mereka saat ini. Hinata mengira bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang baik tapi Sakura dan Naruto malah menyeringai mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata.

Ternyata perkiraan Hinata salah, Sasuke berubah jadi sosok yang menyeramkan. Ia memberikan sebuah serves yang sulit. Ia mengadakan test keahlian masing-masing anggota satu demi satu.

Sasuke sangat gugup berada di dekat Sakura, karena kegugupannya ia melempar bola ke arah Sakura dengan lemparan yang sangat mudah untuk diterima. Ini kesempatan Sakura untuk memamerkan kemampuannya. Berikutnya adalah Naruto, dengan bakatnya yang sangat memukau Naruto tidak mendapat masalah apa-apa. Cara Naruto bermain tennis membuat semua orang kagum dan sedikit membuat Sasuke jealous.

Tinggal tersisa satu anggota yaitu Hinata. Hinata sangat ketakutan saat menerima bola tennis. Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghindari bola itu, tapi kemudian satu bola menuju ke arah wajahnya dengan tepat. Mengetahui hal itu, Hinata segera melindungi wajahnya dengan raket dan ia terjatuh.

Sasuke bersimpati pada Hinata, ia memuji Hinata karena telah fokus dalam memukul bola tanpa menghiraukan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke sedikit aneh.

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti mata kuliah selanjutnya yaitu bahasa inggris. Tapi,tiba-tiba Kiba juga ikutan di kelas itu. Dia menyelinap masuk cuma untuk bersama Hinata. Ketika dosen menanyakan Hinata menggunakan bahasa Inggris, Hinata gugup. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan oleh dosen itu. Lalu Hinata mencoba menanyakan hal itu kepada Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah tidak memperdulikannya, jadi Hinata meminta maaf dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang buruk.

Dosen melihat ke arah Kiba dan bertanya apakah dia murid di kelas ini. Kiba menjawabnya dengan bahasa inggris yang kelewat belepotan. Jadi Sakura segera berkata pada dosen bahwa Kiba bukan murid, ia ada di kelas ini karena ia menyukai Hinata.

Kemudia Sakura berkata kepada Kiba dengan nada yang ramah tapi inti kalimatnya sangat menyakitkan. Sakura berkata bahwa ia sangat benci cowok bodoh dan mendeskripsikan kebodohan Kiba dengan kata-kata yang sama saat Naruto mendeskripsikan kebodohan Hinata.

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Hinata sangat murung,

"Kushina-basan, Naruto menyukai gadis cantik dan pintar, gadis semacam itu sangat banyak di sekolah"

Kushina segera mengerti bahwa orang ketiga telah menghalangi jalannya, dan menasehati Hinata,

"Kau dan Naruto adalah tipe orang yang harus selalu bersama untuk menjadi sempurna, seperti panci dan tutup, karena mereka akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain dan bukan seperti sebuah karbon yang saling menyalin satu sama lain"

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Hinata memikirkan Konohamaru yang sepertinya sedang memiliki masalah dengan teman sekelas. Melihat kemurungan Konohamaru maka Hinata berpikir keras untuk menghiburnya. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mendekati seorang anak kecil perempuan dan mengajaknya untuk bermain di rumah. Konohamaru dan gadis kecil itu berada di ruang kamar untuk bermain dan tentu saja Hinata dan ibunya Kushina memata-matai mereka. Ternyata tidak ada perubahan yang berarti, pertemuan antara Konohamaru dan gadis itu tidak berjalan baik. Gadis kecil itu merasa suntuk dan bosan-sampai akhirnya Naruto datang.

Tiba-tiba, gadis kecil itu langsung bergembira melihat Naruto. Pada saat makan malam, dengan keberaniannya gadis kecil itu bertanya pada Naruto

"Naruto-nii, apakah nii-san percaya pada 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama'?

"Tidak" Jawab Naryto yang tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

Kemudian gadis kecil itu kembali berkata,

"Aku percaya adanya 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama' saat ini, dan aku meminta satu hal pada Naruto-nii, tolong tunggu aku tujuh tahun lagi"

Konohamaru merasa sedih. Kushina mencoba memberikannya semangat dan mengatakan bahwa betapa mengagumkannya Eun Jo, tapi tentu saja kata-kata itu tidak memberikan efek yang berarti pada Konohamaru.

Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, "Apakah kau peduli bagaimana perasaan Konohamaru?".

Ini memberikan kesempatan pada Hinata untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya tentang Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum, "Apakah hal itu berkaitan antara masalah Sakura dan Konohamaru?"

Hinata menjawab bahwa keduanya adalah masalah yang sama.

Konohamaru marah terhadap Hinata saat Hinata datang untuk berbicara dengan Konohamaru.

"Semua ini adalah salahmu Hinata."

"Aku mengerti dan aku menyadari bahwa semua ini adalah salahku dan aku meminta maaf atas hal itu"

Konohamaru berkata dengan kasar pada Hinata "Apa kau tahu?"

"Aku mengetahui dengan sangat baik apa yang kau rasakan Konohamaru, karena aku juga selalu merasakan hal itu. Yaitu perasaan saat dimana diriku tidak diperdulikan oleh orang yang kusukai dan hal itu sangat menyakitkan"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas dan berkata, "Konohamaru, Aku berpikir saat dua orang yang satu sama lain saling mencintai pada saat yang bersamaan hal itu adalah sebuah keajaiban. Suatu hari, akankah keajaiban itu datang padaku."

Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat sedih. Ayahnya tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Hinata dari dalam, dan ia merasa gelisah. Kemudian Hiashi berpikir untuk segera menelepon Kiba.

"Kiba, apakah kau sangat mencintai Hinata?"

"Ketika aku mendapatkan masalah dan dijauhi oleh anak anak lain, cuma Hinata yang selalu menemani dan menjadi teman terbaikku".

Terdengar sangat sedih saat Joon Gu berkata, "Saat anak-anak lain belajar di kampus, tapi aku hanya bisa bekerja di restaurant. Tapi hal itu tidak mengapa, karena aku bertekad untuk membangun hidupku lebih baik lagi agar aku dapat segera melamar Hinata."

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Naruto mengajak Sakura untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama di rumahnya. Mereka berdua mengerjakan tugas itu di balkon bagian luar rumah. Dan Hinata diam-diam memperhatikan mereka.

Projek tugas yang mereka kerjakan adalah mengenai budaya dan inti pokoknya adalah tentang filosofi dari Nietzsche's ideas. Sakura memiliki ide untuk menggunakan sebuah kamera untuk membantu tugas mereka kali ini, ketimbang menggunakan tulisan.

Hinata memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugas itu, Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati moment itu. Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti itu sebelumnya.

Kushina kembali ke rumah dan Konohamaru mengatakan bahwa teman Naruto sangat cantik. Kushina segera teringat sesuatu, ia pikir itu pasti saingannya Hinata dan pasti Hinata saat ini sedang patah hati. Oleh sebab itu, Kushina bersikap acuh tak acuh kepada Sakura.

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Hinata menceritakan isi hatinya pada ayahnya. Karena tidak ingin Hinata patah hati, Hiashi memutuskan bahwa ini saatnya untuk mereka pindah dari rumah Keluarga Naruto. Hiashi memutuskan hal ini dengan berat hati, ia tidak ingin anaknya terluka lagi.

Kushina tidak ingin Hinata pindah dari rumah mereka. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka sungguh-sungguh ingin Hinata tinggal di rumah mereka. Tapi Hiashi menjawab bahwa dengan perginya mereka dari rumah ini, akan membantu Hinata dari keterputus-asaannya pada Naruto. Mereka semua tahu bahwa Naruto tidak tertarik pada Hinata.

Kushina bersiteguh, "Suatu hari Naruto akan menyukai Hinata. Aku sangat ingin Hinata menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Aku sangat menyayangi Hinata dan sikap cerianya."

Tanpa disengaja, Konohamaru mendengar pembicaraan itu. Ia kemudian pergi kepada Naruto, "Naruto-nii, Hinata akan pergi, bukankah ini suatu berita baik?".

Mendengar hal itu, Naruto menuju ke kamar Hinata untuk menanyakan apakah ia benar-benar akan pergi dari rumah ini. Naruto hanya berkata "Well, akhirnya aku akan kembali hidup normal."

Dengan sedih, She says she hopes so. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dengan kata "Have a nice life." Terlihat kekecewaan di wajah Naruto.

~~ Ruki Akira Yasuhiro ~~

Hari berikutnya adalah hari dimana saatnya Hinata dan Hiashi pergi meninggalkan rumah Naruto dan ini menjadi hari yang menyedihkan terutama bagi Kushina.

Hinata berterimakasih kepada Kushina,

"Kushina Ba-san, terima kasih atas segala rasa sayang yang telah kau berikan pada ku, mulai dari membelikan pizza untuk teman-teman sekelasku dan mengundang teman-temanku untuk piknik keluarga. Kushina ba-san adalah seorang ibu yang sangat mengagumkan."

Sedangkan Naruto, ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat sedih. Beberapa kali ia terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Konohamaru bergembira menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan Kushina masih sangat sedih, ia menyalahkan Naruto bahwa semuanya adalah salahnya yang telah membuat Hinata pergi. Naruto tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia menuju ke kamar bekas Hinata tinggal. Ia menatap ke sekeliling, ruangan itu telah menjadi kosong. Dan ia menemukan boneka milik Hinata yang pernah dia berikan padanya. Hinata telah meninggalkan boneka itu.

Apakah Naruto akan mengejar Hinata? Tunggu Next Chapter ya, :D

**TBC (Tukang Boker di Celana)** Bukan! Tapi **To Be Continued**

Catatan Author:

Gomen minna-san, akhir-akhir ini sibuk ngurusin pendaftaran kuliah, Author diterima di UNDIP Fakultas Hukum, yes ^.^

Apakah kalian ada yang suka JKT48? Oshi dan Calon Istri saya adalah Sonya Pandarmawan :D

**Review! Review! Review! Review!** ^.^


End file.
